Nous Devons Parler
by scarletlupine
Summary: Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6. Une série de moments gênants entre Burt et nos garçons préférés. Fluff, hilarité et embarrassement assurés.
1. Chapitre 1 : La première fois

_**Traduction 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La première fois**_

_**N/A : **_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Je ne possède même pas l'idée. Mon amie MissMarauder93 m'a donné cette idée à écrire, et elle écrit une histoire similaire.**

**C'est ma première fic sur Klaine. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de leurs (et de vos) attentes.**

* * *

Burt murmurait sans bruit alors qu'il rangeait les vêtements de Kurt. Son fils était sorti avec Blaine, alors Burt avait décidé d'être gentil et de faire les corvées de Kurt.

Il attrapa un sous-vêtement à Kurt et ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la commode. Il arrêta de siffler et se glaça, lâchant le sous-vêtement.

Là, derrière les maillots de Kurt, il y avait une boîte ouverte de préservatifs.

Burt l'attrapa, les mots _saveur fraise_ sautant aux yeux. Seulement une poignée manquait, mais ça n'empêcha pas Burt d'emmener la boîte en bas et de la poser violemment au bout de la table. Burt s'assit devant la table, attendant que Kurt rentre à la maison avec Blaine.

* * *

Burt se redressa quand il entendit a voiture de Blaine s'engager dans l'allée. Kurt et Blaine parlait tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la maison, et le sang de Burt bouillit au son de la voix de Blaine.

_Ce garçon a volé l'innocence de mon fils._

La porte s'ouvrit, et Kurt appela, « Papa ? »

« Ici, Kurt », répondit Burt agréablement.

Kurt apparut à la porte, la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Les deux garçons avaient de doux sourires et se tenait plus proches qu'avant. Burt avait noté cela durant la dernière semaine, depuis le jour d'après la première de _West Side Story_.

Maintenant Burt savait pourquoi.

Les sourires disparurent immédiatement quand Kurt et Blaine virent la boîte de préservatifs. Les garçons pâlirent.

« Euh...Je dois...y aller », balbutia Blaine, faisant mine de partir. Kurt le foudroya du regard.

« Oh, non, tu n'y vas pas », dit Burt avec une voix qui fit Blaine se glacer. Il fit un signe vers les chaises de chaque côté de lui. « Asseyez-vous. »

« Papa- » commença Kurt alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Blaine.

Burt leva une main. « Épargne moi ça, Kurt. N'essaie pas de le nier. »

Kurt ferma sa bouche, et Burt se tourna vers Blaine. « Toi. »

Ce qui restait de couleur sur le visage de Blaine disparut. « O-oui ? »

« Aimes-tu mon fils ? »

Burt pouvait dire que ce n'était pas ce à quoi Kurt et Blaine s'attendaient. Ils avaient l'air confus, mais toujours très nerveux.

« Bien sûr que oui », dit Blaine, souriant à Kurt, qui rougit. « Je l'aime vraiment _vraiment_ beaucoup. »

« Bon, bien », dit Burt d'un ton bourru. « Donc...c'était spécial pour toi ? »

« Papa ! » cria Kurt, rougissant encore.

« Kurt », dit Burt, ses yeux ne quittant pas Kurt. « Laisse-moi parler. »

Les yeux de Blaine dansèrent de Burt à Kurt et de Kurt à Burt. « Oui », dit-il simplement, regardant droit dans les yeux de Burt.

Burt hocha la tête. « Bien, parce que mon fils a de l'importance, Blaine. » Il soupira. « Et toi aussi. » Burt se tourna vers son fils. « Kurt ? » La question dans sa voix tait évidente.

Kurt leva haut la tête quand il répondit à Burt. « C'était spécial, Papa. Non, c'était parfait. J'aime Blaine. »

Burt commença à se sentir un peu inconfortable à la manière dont son fils et Blaine se regardaient maintenant. Leurs sourires étaient énormes, et leurs yeux contenant tant d'amour que Burt dut détourner les yeux, ayant l'impression de s'immiscer. Il toussa, et les deux garçons se retournèrent vers lui, rougissant.

« D'accord, il est évident pour moi que vous deux êtes sérieux à propos de cette relation. Je ne veux juste pas voir l'un d'entre vous être blessé. »

Blaine parla avant même que Kurt puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Mr. Hummel- »

« Appelle-moi Burt. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Burt. Je suis là-dedans jusqu'à la fin. Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime Kurt. Et...j'espère être avec lui pour toujours. Je veux me marier avec lui, et avoir une famille avec lui. » Burt pouvait voir des larmes se formaient dans les yeux des deux garçons. « Et je ne pourrais _jamais_ le blesser. »

Des larmes roulant maintenant sur ses jours, Kurt se leva de sa chaise et se déplaça autour de la table jusqu'à Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Blaine mit ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, fourrant son visage dans son cou.

Burt mordit sa lèvre inférieure, débattant si oui ou non il devait les séparer. Après tout, ce n'était _pas_ ce pourquoi Burt les avait appeler. Mais d'autre part, il n'avait jamais vu Kurt aussi heureux. Avant qu'il puisse décider, Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent. Kurt pris la chaise à côté de Blaine, laçant leurs mains ensemble.

« Je t'aime aussi », Kurt lui murmura. « Et je veux aussi tout ça. »

Blaine sourit. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa rapidement Kurt avant que les deux garçons ne se retournent vers Burt, encore une fois rougissant de sombres teintes de rouge.

« Bon », dit Burt, un sourire sur son visage. « Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. » Il fit un signe vers les préservatifs, quelque peu maladroitement. « Et je peux voir que vous vous protégez donc... »

À ce moment, Burt entendit la porte claquer, et quelques secondes plus tard Finn entra en courant dans la salle à manger.

« Burt ! Je- » Finn se stoppa à la vue des préservatifs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « T'as été dans ma chambre ? »

Burt se leva. « _Quoi ? _»

Finn attrapa la boîte. Alors qu'il lisait la marque, une expression confuse s'étala sur son visage, ce qui était habituel chez Finn. « Attends...Ceux-là sont pas à moi. » Il regarda ensuite Kurt e Blaine, un grand sourire sur son visage. « _Saveur fraise_ ? »

Si cela était possible, les visages de Kurt et Blaine tournèrent en une teinte de rouge encore plus sombre. « Ferme-la, Finn », grommela Kurt, ses yeux fixés sur la table.

« En fait, ils ont le goût de médicament », marmonna Blaine.

Burt releva la tête vers Blaine. « _Quoi ? _»

« Quoi ? » couina Blaine, grimaçant quand Kurt lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Finn explosa de rire, se pliant en deux et reposant la boîte de préservatifs sur la table. Burt ferma les yeux, pinçant le bout de son nez tandis qu'il comptait doucement jusqu'à dix.

_Tu sais qu'ils...font ça maintenant. Laisse juste tomber._

Quand Burt ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, Finn avait arrêté de rire, et Blaine et Kurt n'avaient plus le visage rouge. Même s'ils semblaient un peu gênés.

« Vous savez, Rachel a dit que les saveur myrtille avaient vraiment le goût de myrtille. » Et de nouveau deux garçons rougissant.

Burt soupira encore, avant de réaliser ce qui avait été dit. « Finn...est-ce que toi et Rachel avez...? »

Finn pâlit. « Euh... »

Kurt et Blaine s'égayèrent. « Est-ce que ça eut dire que moi et Blaine sommes libres de partir ? » demanda Kurt, plein d'espoir.

« Oui », dit Burt, « Laissez juste la porte ouverte. »

« On ne va pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres gens dans la maison », marmonna Kurt. Est-ce que Blaine semblait déçu ?

Alors que Kurt et Blaine se dépêchaient de sortir de la pièce, Burt dit à Finn de s'asseoir, s'armant pour une autre conversation. Soudainement, Blaine réapparut à la porte.

« Euh, Burt...Est-ce qu'on peut ré-avoir les préservatifs ? »

* * *

**_N/A :_ Blaine maladroit est maladroit :) _(N/T : Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment traduire ça, alors voilà la phrase originale : __"_Awkward Blaine is awkward"_)_**

**Dooooonc, comment je me suis débrouillée pour ma première fic sur Klaine ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir. (ça veut dire reviewez)**

_**N/T : Voilà, c'est donc la traduction du premier chapitre de la merveilleuse fic de darrenchris6, 'We Need To Talk'. Si vous vous débrouillez en Anglais, je vous la conseille vivement, c'est hilarant !**_

_**Les prochains chapitres – il y en a actuellement 49 – traduits seront en ligne dès que possible :)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Suçon

_**Traduction 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Suçon**_

_**N/A :**_ **Un de mes revieweurs sur le premier chapitre, _jessicaisfabulous_, a eu une très bonne idée. _« Je voudrais presque voir ça se transformer en une série de one-shots... du genre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand Burt trouve quelque chose d'autre ? En quelque sorte une série de moments gênants Burt-Klaine » _J'aime vraiment le son de ça, alors c'est ce que je vais faire ! :)**

**Oh, et je viens juste de penser que je devrais dire ceci : j'ai eu l'idée des préservatifs saveur fraise et du fait qu'ils avaient le goût de médicament d'un tweet de Blaine. Je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas pu résister !**

* * *

Burt ouvrit sa canette de bière au gingembre tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé, changeant la chaîne à celle du match.

Il pouvait entendre Finn et Puck jouant à un jeu vidéo dans la chambre de Finn, et il pouvait entendre Kurt marcher en haut, se préparant pour son rendez-vous avec Blaine. Kurt et Blaine ne sortait ensemble que depuis environ huit mois, mais Burt pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très heureux.

À peu près dix minutes après le début du match, Kurt arriva en courant dans la pièce, le souffle court.

Et...Torse-nu ?

« Euh, Kurt ? » demanda Burt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais torse-nu ? »

« Je ne trouve pas la chemise que j'allais mettre ! » répondit Kurt, semblant paniqué.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important quelle chemise tu portes ? Je suis que Blaine ne... » Burt remarqua soudain quelque chose sur la hanche gauche de son fils. « Kurt..._Est-ce que c'est un suçon ? _»

Kurt poussa un petit cri, recouvrant rapidement un bleu plutôt large de sa main. « N-Non ! »

Avant que Burt ne puisse dire quelque chose, il y eut un coup à la porte, annonçant l'arrivée de Blaine. Burt posa sa bière au gingembre et se leva de son fauteuil.

« Assieds-toi », ordonna-t-il à Kurt, montrant le canapé du doigt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Salut Burt ! » dit Blaine joyeusement quand Burt ouvrit la porte.

Burt sourit. « Bonjour Blaine », dit-il avec une voix neutre, ne laissant rien paraître. « Rentre. Kurt est dans le salon. »

Blaine suivit Burt, fredonnant. Son fredonnement s'arrêta, cependant, quand Burt se ré-assit sur son fauteuil. Burt fixa Blaine tandis que les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Kurt, qui était toujours torse-nu. Burt n'aimait _pas_ le regard dans les yeux de Blaine.

« Que...? » dit Blaine.

« Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, Blaine », dit Burt. Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt sur le canapé, une expression confuse sur le visage. Burt se leva de manière à ce qu'il puisse se tenir devant les deux garçons avec ses bras croisés.

Blaine regardait Kurt, qui regardait ses mains, sa figure d'un rouge vif. Blaine se tourna vers Burt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-_tu_ pas, Kurt », dit Burt à son fils.

« Papa...Papa a vu le suçon », murmura Kurt, relevant enfin la tête.

Blaine pâlit. « Oh. »

« Ouais », dit Burt. «_ Oh_. Maintenant je me demande comment il a eu ça. »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre du bas. « C'est...une très bonne question. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Vraiment Blaine ? Vraiment ? »

Burt soupira alors qu'il frottait ses mains sur son visage. « D'accord Blaine. Laisse-moi te demander ceci. _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais suçant la hanche de mon fils ? _»

Blaine rougit une teinte de rouge incroyablement foncée tandis que Kurt hurla, « Papa ! »

« Je...Je... » bafouilla Blaine.

« Quelles sont exactement tes intentions avec mon fils, Blaine ? » dit Burt.

Kurt laissa retomber son visage dans ses mains, murmurant, « Ça ne peut pas arriver » encore et encore.

Blaine était blanc comme un linge mais il regarda Burt droit dans les yeux quand il répondit. « Burt, j'aime votre fils. Et je n'ai rien mais le plus grand respect pour lui. »

Burt renifla. « Effectivement. »

Kurt leva la tête. « Papa, tu vas rester là et me dire que tu n'as jamais fait un suçon à Maman quand vous étiez adolescents ? »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, Kurt », dit Burt. « Ce que je veux savoir tout de suite c'est si Blaine est sérieux te concernant ou s'il est juste dans cette relation pour les trucs physiques. »

Kurt se leva. « Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux me concernant, Papa ! Il me dit qu'il m'aime tous les jours ! Même avant qu'on... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un rougissement colorant ses joues.

Blaine étendit une main pour prendre celle de Kurt dans la sienne, l'utilisant pour tirer Kurt sur le canapé. Ne lâchant pas la main de Kurt, Blaine se retourna vers Burt.

« Il a raison Burt. Je sais à quoi ce suçon doit ressembler, mais vous voulez voir les suçons que Kurt m'a donné ? » Les yeux de Kurt sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites alors qu'il se tournait vers Blaine.

Burt s'étouffa. « Non, non, c'est bon, Blaine. »

Kurt soupira. « Papa, on est des adolescents. Des trucs...vont se passer. »

Burt pourrait avoir jurer Blaine marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait bizarrement à « Des trucs _se sont_ passer. » mais décida de laisser couler.

« Et je comprends ça, Kurt. Juste...Pourras-tu au moins t'assurer de te protéger ? » dit Burt, sentant le début d'un mal de tête.

Kurt enfouit son visage dans ses mains encore une fois, mais Blaine sourit à Burt. « Bien sûr. »

Quelque chose dans ce sourire fit Burt plisser ses yeux. Le sourire de Blaine disparut, et il sembla soudainement inconfortable. Kurt leva la tête de manière à ce qu'il puisse lancer un regard noir à Blaine.

Burt poussa un long soupir. « Quelque chose que vous voudriez partagez, les garçons ? »

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers Burt. « Non. » dirent-ils en même temps.

Burt leva un sourcil. « Êtes-vous _sûrs_ ? »

Kurt hocha la tête si vite que Burt pensa que sa tête pourrait tomber de son cou. « Absolument », dit-il.

Blaine rit légèrement, gagnant une tape sur le bras de Kurt. « Aïe ! », s'écria-il, faisant la moue. « C'était pour quoi ? »

« Tu sais exactement pour quoi c'était », grogna Kurt.

« D'accord », dit Burt. « C'est évident que vous deux cachez quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kurt sourit gentiment à Burt. « Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Papa. »

« Burt, pouvons-nous continuer cette conversation un autre jour ? » pépia Blaine. « Si Kurt et moi ne partons pas rapidement, alors on va manquer notre réservation. » Kurt semblait sur le point de l'embrasser – ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait sous d'autres circonstances.

Burt soupira. « D'accord. Kurt, va finir de te préparer. Blaine, tu restes ici. »

Roulant des yeux, Kurt se leva. Mais quand il sortit du salon, il rentra dans Finn et Puck.

« Ooooops. Désolé Kurt », dit Finn, faisant un pas de côté.

« Woa ! » s'écria Puck, regardant la hanche de Kurt. « Est-ce que c'est un _suçon _? »

« Bouge Puck », dit Kurt en serrant les dents.

« Merde, Hummel », fit Puck, l'ignorant. « Même _moi_, je n'en ai jamais eu un si bas. »

« Ce n'est même pas le plus bas », lâcha Blaine du canapé. La pièce devint soudainement silencieuse. « Euh... »

Burt foudroya du regard le garçon. « _Excuse-moi ? _»

Blaine regarda son poignet, qui n'avait pas de montre. « Woa ! Regardez l'heure qu'il est ! Donc Kurt, que dirais-tu que j'aille prendre notre table, et tu me rejoins là-bas ! »

« Ça me semble génial, Blaine ! » fit Kurt. « À tout à l'heure ! »

Kurt monta les escaliers en courant tandis que Blaine se sauvait de la maison. Finn et Puck se roulaient par terre, riant de manière hystérique.

« Ces garçons seront ma mort », grommela Burt en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil. « Ou _je_ serai _leur _mort. »

* * *

_**N/A :**_ **Heehee. J'adore Blaine.**

* * *

_**N/T :**** Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Alors d'abord, j'aimerais vraiment remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fiction en alerte ou encore en favoris. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir autant de lectures, encore moins de reviews ou alertes. Je vous adore tous :)**_

_**Ah oui, et merci à ceux qui ont relevé mes fautes de frappe et/ou d'orthographe ! Je ferais plus attention dorénavant ;)**_

_**Sinon, j'ai décidé que j'allais publier un chapitre tous les deux jours environ, mais je vais bientôt partir en vacances donc il n'y aura rien la semaine prochaine, deux ou trois chapitres la semaine d'après et plus de publications avant mi-août. J'aurai aimé publier, mais je n'aurai malheureusement pas accès à mon ordinateur :(**_

_**Enfin bon, je raconte ma vie. J'aimerais également remercier laure4869 qui s'est proposée pour m'aider dans cette traduction. Toute aide est la bienvenue ;)**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre 2 autant que moi !**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Comment ça fonctionne ?

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Comment ça fonctionne ?**_

_**A/N : **_**Vu que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de messages privés, jessicaisfabulous (si tu lis ceci), j'aimerai te remercier pour ta review et pour m'avoir donné cette idée de faire de ça une série de One-Shots !**

**Encore plus gênant !**

* * *

« OK, maintenant que nous sommes tous clairs sur les relations sexuelles protégées... et le fait que vous ayez tous été prudents », dit Burt en regardant les quatre adolescents rougissants, « Je vais aller regarder la télé. »

Finn, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine semblaient tous soulagés. Burt avait trouvé des préservatifs dans les chambres de ses fils (oui, Finn est aussi son fils), ce qui avait conduit à "La Discussion" encore une fois.

Burt se leva de la table, mais alors qu'il avait voulu quitter la salle à manger, il remarqua que Finn regardait Kurt et Blaine, avec un air confus. Sentant qu'une drôle de conversation était à venir, Burt décida de l'écouter. Il quitta la pièce, mais garda la porte légèrement ouverte, ainsi il pouvait voir et entendre le groupe.

« Bien, si ça, ce n'était pas gênant, je ne sais pas ce que c'était » dit Blaine.

« Au moins, tu es toujours en vie », taquina Kurt, prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

Blaine sourit : « C'est seulement parce qu'il ne connait pas les détails. »

Les yeux de Burt s'élargirent alors que Kurt frappa doucement son petit-ami. Rachel chuchotait quelque chose à Finn, qui regardait toujours Kurt et Blaine avec cet air confus sur le visage. Juste quand les deux garçons étaient sur le point de se lever, Finn parla.

« Comment ça fonctionne ? »

Rachel se tue, et Kurt et Blaine retombèrent sur leurs chaises.

« Comment fonctionne quoi, Finnocence ? », demanda Kurt.

« Bah... Il n'est plus si innocent maintenant », dit Rachel.

Burt combattit l'envie de se cogner la tête contre la porte. Il ne voulait _vraiment _pas entendre ça, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi Finn était si paumé. Attendez...

« Comment deux mecs... Vous savez », dit Finn, le visage rouge.

Kurt foudroya Finn du regard : « Tu ne viens _pas _de nous demander ça, Finn Hudson ! »

« Mec, je suis juste curieux. » Finn parla plus calmement. « Je veux dire... Vous avez tous les deux des pénis. »

Burt fut à deux doigts d'exploser de rire devant les têtes de Rachel, Kurt et Blaine.

Finn haussa les épaules. « N'avez-vous pas besoin d... »

Blaine leva la main. « Finn, pitié, ne finis pas cette phrase. »

Finn souffla « Donc, comment ça fonctionne ! »

_Finn, tais-toi. Finn, tais-toi. _Burt chanta dans sa tête, ne voulant pas entendre les détails graphiques.

« Va voir _Brokeback Mountain _et tu sauras ! », cria Kurt.

Avant que Finn puisse dire un mot de plus, Rachel attrapa son bras et tira son oreille vers sa bouche. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose pendant que Kurt et Blaine la regardait, sidérés.

« Elle ne va pas... », dit Blaine faiblement.

« Oh, si, elle va le lui dire », siffla Kurt alors qu'un air horrifié apparaissait sur le visage de Finn.

« OH MON DIEU ! », dit Finn. Il se tourna vers Blaine. « Tu as fais ça à mon petit frère ! »

Blaine fut bouche bée. Kurt fixa Finn. « J'ai deux mois de plus que toi, Finn ! »

« Tout de même ! », dit Finn. « Pourquoi tu le laisse te faire ça, Kurt ? »

« Et comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai fait ? » dit Kurt insolemment, souriant à son frère.

Le sourire de Burt disparut lorsque Kurt dit ceci. Non... Kurt ne ferait pas... Il le ferait ?

Rachel roula des yeux. « S'il te plait, Kurt. Tu es manifestement la fille dans votre relation. »

Kurt foudroya la jeune fille du regard, mais un sourire démoniaque apparu sur le visage de Blaine. « Oh, Rachel, Kurt n'est _définitivement _pas une fille... »

Les visages de Kurt et de Rachel brulèrent alors d'un rouge brillant, et Burt pouvait sentir ses propres joues flambées.

Finn fit tomber sa tête sur la table. « Je n'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale », dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Tu n'avais qu'à pas demander. »

Finn releva la tête. « Comment est-ce que ça peut être agréable ? »

Pourquoi Burt n'était pas encore parti ?

Kurt et Blaine rougirent tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, de doux sourires sur leurs visages. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts ensemble, et Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine l'embrassa, avant de poser sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Kurt.

« Aww ! », dit Finn, frappant sa main sur sa bouche au moment où il dit ceci.

Kurt et Blaine eurent l'air amusé, et Burt ne pu pas les blâmer.

« Viens-tu de laisser échapper un "aww" pour nous, Finn ? », demanda Kurt.

« Si vous parlez de cela à quelqu'un, je vous tue... », marmonna Finn.

« Donc, c'est agréable ! », dit Rachel. « Mes papas disent toujours que ça l'est, aussi. »

Les trois garçons (et Burt) fixèrent Rachel.

« Tu as interrogé tes pères sur leur vie sexuelle ? », étouffa enfin Blaine.

Rachel haussa les épaules « Yep. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Kurt.

« J'étais curieuse. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Finn.

Rachel souffla alors que son visage tourna au rouge brillant. « Parce que je ne pensais pas que mettre...ça... Ça pouvait être attrayant ! Ça semblait en fait vraiment douloureux, si vous me le demandez. »

Finn se retourna vers Kurt et Blaine. « Ça l'est ? »

Kurt ne voulu pas rencontrer le regard de Finn. « Je refuse de répondre à cette question. »

Burt vit le bras de Blaine se serrer autour de Kurt. Oh Seigneur, ça devait l'être.

Finn se leva. « Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine Anderson, je vais te tuer pour lui avoir fait du mal ! »

Blaine pâlit, mais Kurt se leva de son siège. « Calme-toi, Finn ! Ça fait mal seulement au début, donc, relax. »

Kurt se rassit, le rouge recouvrant son visage. Finn se rabaissa aussi doucement sur sa chaise, un air un peu coupable sur le visage.

« Et après ? »

Kurt cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de Blaine. « Finn, je veux vraiment arrêter de parler de ça. »

« Kuurt », dit Finn, « je veux juste être absolument sûr que Blaine ne te fait pas du mal. »

Kurt soupira mais n'enleva pas sa tête de l'épaule de Blaine. « Après quelques minutes... onsesentvraimentbien », se précipita-t-il de finir.

Les joues de Burt brulèrent encore, avec celles des quatre adolescents. Oui. Il aurait dû partir depuis un long moment.

Kurt pris sa tête dans ses mains et fixa Finn. « Tu es heureux maintenant, Finn ? Est-ce que Blaine et moi avons la permission de partir maintenant ? »

Finn sembla être vraiment intéressé par un certain coin de la table. « ...Oui. »

« Oh, Dieu merci », dit Blaine, le soulagement étant très évident dans sa voix.

Burt se précipita dans le salon et alluma la télé avant que Kurt et Blaine le surprennent en train d'espionner. Alors qu'ils passèrent la porte du salon, il leur dit « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps pour sortir ? »

« Demande à Finn », murmura Kurt. Il pris la main de Blaine et le tira vers l'escalier. « On sera en haut. »

« Porte ouverte ! », cria Burt après eux. Oui, il sait qu'ils couchent ensemble maintenant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Burt veut qu'ils le fassent dans sa maison... ou quand il y est.

« On le fera », cria Blaine par dessus son épaule, avant de courir dans les escaliers après Kurt.

Burt soupira, en mettant son visage dans ses deux mains. Pourquoi a-t-il écouté cette conversation ?

* * *

_**N/A :**_ **J'adore Finn embarrassé. ****Il était juste un peu trop curieux.**

* * *

_**N/T : Je suis de retour de vacances ! (Okay, j'avoue, je suis là depuis lundi, j'aurai dû publier plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas accès à mon ordi comme je le voulais à cause de mes parents). Ce chapitre n'a pas été traduit par moi, mais par laure4869. Je suis juste passée derrière pour corriger :)**_

_**Je publierai le chapitre 4 dans deux ou trois jours, et peut-être que je publierai le 5 dans la foulée puisqu'il s'agit de la suite du 4 et que ce sera le dernier avant que je parte pour deux semaines. Enfin bon, ça dépendra :)**_

_**Sinon, j'avais une question à vous poser qui n'a aucun rapport avec la fiction : j'estime que les lecteurs de cette histoire shippe Klaine, et je me demandais...est-ce que vous shippez aussi CrissColfer ? Juste pour faire un petit sondage :)**_

_**Bon, maintenant je me tais et je vous dis à dans deux/trois jours !**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Concert de bienfaisance

_**Traduction 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Concert de bienfaisance**_

_**N/A :**_** Donc je viens de regarder le dernier épisode de Glee, et la danse pendant 'Hot For Teacher' m'a inspirée ;) Donc quand Finn, Mike et Blaine chantent...gardez ces mouvements de danse en tête. Si vous avez-vu Mash Off, alors vous savez de quoi je parle.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, je ne possède rien.**

**Avertissement : C'est une fic humoristique. S'il-vous-plaît, ne le prenez pas sérieusement.**

* * *

Il y avait un concert de bienfaisance dans le Pavillon Civique d'April Rhodes pour récolter de l'argent pour les Nationales. Le Glee club avait organisé un concert, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, la salle était pleine.

Burt était assis à côté de Carole. Autour d'eux, il y avait Mr. et Mrs. Cohen-Chang ainsi que Hiram et LeRoy Berry. Il leur fit un signe avant de se retourner vers la scène.

Artie, le maître de cérémonie pour la soirée, annonça le premier acte. Rory arriva sur la scène et commença à chanter _Haven't Met You Yet _de Michael Bublé.

« Est-ce que Finn et Kurt t'ont dit quelles chansons ils allaient chanter ? » murmura Carole à Burt.

Burt secoua la tête. « Non, ils voulaient que ce soit une surprise », il répondit discrètement.

Les pensées de Burt retournèrent au moment où il avait demandé à Kurt quel était son choix de chanson. Kurt avait juste ri nerveusement et dit « Attends et vois. »

Après que Rory ait fini sa chanson, Mercedes sortit des coulisses, suivie de Santana et Brittany, puis Puck et Quinn. Finalement, Artie annonça Finn, Mike et Blaine. Burt leva les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Finn chanter en groupe – surtout avec Blaine, avec qui il n'était pas en très bons termes récemment.

« Euh...Salut tout le monde. Je suis Finn et voici Blaine et Mike, mais euh...Je suppose qu'Artie vous l'a déjà dit. » Il frotta une main derrière son cou et Burt se demanda ce qui le rendait si nerveux. « Enfin bref, il y a certaines personnes très spéciales pour qui est cette chanson, et je pense qu'elles savent qui elles sont. » Donc attendez... Ils chantaient pour Kurt, Rachel et Tina ?

C'était en fait très attentionné.

Burt, ayant grandit durant les années 80, reconnut immédiatement la chanson – et il n'était pas content.

Finn commença la chanson.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

Hiram et LeRoy se tournèrent et lancèrent des regards noirs à Burt et Carole. _Je suis désolé__, _fit Burt sans bruit aux deux hommes. Les mains de Carole couvraient sa bouche, ses yeux grand ouverts.

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
(Your man, hey, hey!)_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Les trois garçons chantèrent le refrain.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

Mike chanta la partie suivante, faisant quelques mouvements provocants qui firent brûler même les joues de Burt.

_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
(Loosen up)  
I loosen up_

Mais ce rougissement tourna en une rage rouge alors que Blaine chantait les quelques paroles suivantes.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeah  
Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Blaine chantait cette chanson _à Kurt_.

Les trois garçons chantèrent ensemble pour le reste de la chanson.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
(Hot!)  
From my head, my head to my feet  
(Head!)  
Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, take a bottle  
Shake it up, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, ooh  
Pour some sugar on me, yeah  
Sugar me_

Alors que la chanson finissait, Finn, Mike et Blaine restèrent debout sur la scène, regardant l'audience avec des visages rougis.

« Carole », grogna Burt. « Je vais le tuer. Va chercher mon fusil de chasse. »

« Burt, non, chéri », dit-elle. Elle commença à applaudir, commençant la salve d'applaudissements.

Burt fusilla Blaine du regard pendant que les trois garçons sortaient de la scène en courant. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il serait en colère après Finn plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que à quoi il pouvait penser était ce que Blaine avait chanté à Kurt.

Le nom de Kurt fut annoncé avec ceux de Tina et Rachel, et Burt releva la tête. Rachel dit quelque chose de similaire à ce que Finn avait dit.

_Oh, bien,_ pensa Burt, soulagé. _Kurt et les filles vont chanter quelques choses de très plaisant pour contrebalancer avec ce que leurs petits-amis ont chanté._

Puis, encore une fois, la musique commença.

Burt regarda le plafond. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ! » murmura-t-il.

Les trois chantèrent la première partie de la chanson.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock_

Rachel s'occupa du premier couplet.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

_Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote_

_Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

De la même manière que Hiram et LeRoy les avaient foudroyés du regard, lui et Carole, Burt se tourna et lança un regard noir aux deux hommes. Hiram fit de même, le souvenir de Finn toujours frais dans sa mémoire.

Les trois adolescents chantèrent le refrain ensemble.

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya_

Tina s'avança pour chanter le second couplet. Les espoirs de Burt commencèrent à monter. Peut-être que Kurt ne chanterait pas seul !

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_

_Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

Ils chantèrent encore le refrain, et Burt commença à se demander si la fin de la chanson arrivait.

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock_

La mâchoire de Burt tomba quand Kurt commença à chanter.

_Oh my good no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I'm so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And this all for me_

Les trois chantèrent une dernière fois le refrain, finissant la chanson.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya_

_Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath_

Tandis que Kurt et les filles quittaient la scène, Artie dit : « Et ceci...était hum...intéressant. Merci. Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, c'est la fin du spectacle, Merci d'être venus, et j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés, parce que j'ai certainement...ouais. » Artie se fit rouler hors de la scène aussi vite qu'il put.

Burt et Carole suivirent les Cohen-Chang et Hiram et LeRoy en coulisses. Il regarda tandis que chaque couple prit de côté le petit-ami de leur fille respective avec des légers murmures de « Parlons. » Carole suivit Hiram et LeRoy pour parler à son fils, laissant Burt seul.

« Blaine Anderson », dit Burt calmement, mais assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende.

La tête de Blaine apparut de derrière un pilier. « ...Oui ? »

« Ici. Maintenant. »

« Non. »

« Blaine. _Viens ici._ »

« Non ! »

« Je veux juste te parler, gamin. »

« Menteur ! »

Burt s'empêcha de rire. Ce serait contre-productif. Soudainement, Blaine commença à courir, criant : « Kurt, sauve-moi ! Non attends, ne t'approche pas ! Je t'aime Kurt ! _Je t'aime !_ »

Kurt marcha jusqu'à Burt. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Oh, Kurt, je dois te parler aussi. »

Kurt pâlit avant de courir après son petit-ami. « Attends-moi Blaine ! »

Burt soupira, pinça le bout de son nez. « Ces garçons seront ma mort. »

* * *

**_N/A :_ XD**

* * *

_**N/T : Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4 !**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Suite : Concert de bienfais

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Suite : Concert de bienfaisance**_

**_N/A : _Mon amie m'a demandé d'écrire une suite du chapitre sur le concert de bienfaisance, donc je vais essayer. Je vous préviens encore : c'est une fic humoristique.**

* * *

Burt suivit les garçons. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ce que Blaine avait dit juste avant de se mettre à courir; son regard n'avait pas de prix.

Burt trouva Kurt et Blaine se tenant devant l'école. Burt croisa ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

Kurt mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de lever les yeux. « Tu nous as conduits ici », dit-il alors que Blaine tentait de se cacher derrière Kurt.

Burt hocha la tête, amusé. « En effet. »

« Tuez-nous rapidement ! » couina Blaine de derrière Kurt.

Burt éclata de rire. « Blaine, je ne vais tuer aucun d'entre vous. Je veux juste vous parler. »

Kurt leva un sourcil, tirant son petit-ami de derrière lui et prenant sa main. « Oh ? À propos de quoi ? »

« Ces chansons que vous avez chantées », répondit Burt, plus amusé.

Kurt et Blaine pâlirent. « Papa », dit Kurt, riant nerveusement. « C'était juste des chansons. Ce n'est pas comme ci on allait agir en fonction d'elles- »

« Ah bon ? » lâcha Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Ferme _la_, Blaine ! » siffla Kurt. « Tu n'aides _pas_. »

Burt soupira, choisissant d'ignorer le commentaire de Blaine – en tout cas pour l'instant. « Continue. »

« On voulait juste se chanter quelque chose l'un à l'autre », marmonna Kurt.

Burt leva un sourcil. « Vous avez certainement choisi des chansons très romantiques. Surtout toi, Blaine. »

Blaine rougit. « Je voulais juste exprimer mes sentiments. Et je le fais toujours mieux à travers des chansons. »

« Très intéressants, ces sentiments », dit Burt, causant à Blaine de rougir encore plus. « A moins que tu essayais de dire à Kurt à quel point tu l'aimais. Je veux dire, Kurt m'a effectivement dit que tu étais mauvais à être romantique, mais je n'étais pas au courant de à quel _point_ tu étais mauvais. »

Kurt rit légèrement à l'expression de Blaine. « Hey ! », fit Blaine. « Je vous ferais dire que je peux être très romantique ! »

Même Burt dut rire. « Je te taquinais juste, gamin. J'ai été un adolescent aussi, tu sais. »

« Beurk ! » s'exclama Kurt. « C'est ma mère dont tu parles ! »

Burt roula des yeux. « Ecoutez, tout ce que j'essaie de dire c'est qu'une relation amoureuse n'est pas que les aspects physiques. C'est plus que ça. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles peuvent parler de tout. Elles peuvent avoir des conversations sans dire un mot. Elles se connaissent mieux que quiconque, même qu'elles-même. Elles peuvent dire quand l'autre est en colère, triste, heureuse ou n'importe quel autre sentiment. Pour résumer tout ça...elles sont leur moitié. »

Kurt sourit, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine. « Et nous le sommes, Papa. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « On s'aime, Burt. » Il regarda ses pieds. « Et pour être honnête...ce n'était pas la chanson que je voulais chanter. »

Kurt et Burt regardèrent tous les deux Blaine. « Ah bon ? » demanda Burt, sentant ses espoirs commencer à remonter. « Quelle chanson voulais-tu chanter ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt et sourit. Il ouvrit sa bouche et commença à chanter.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

A la fin de la chanson, Kurt pleurait et Burt souriait. Kurt jeta ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, murmurant « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi », dit Blaine, joyeusement alors que Kurt le lâcha. Kurt l'embrassa avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du garçon plus petit. Blaine se retourna vers Burt. « _C'est_ la chanson que je voulais chanter à Kurt. Mais Finn a dit "Non, c'est une idée stupide." Et Finn est plus grand que moi donc je n'ai pas discuter. »

Le sourire de Burt s'agrandit. « Donc c'était l'idée de Finn ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Yep. »

« On aura une discussion alors. » Burt se tourna vers Kurt. « Et toi ? Est-ce que _ta _chanson était celle que tu avais choisie ? »

« Eh bien...Rachel et Tina voulaient chanter cette chanson, et, tu sais, deux contre un », dit Kurt, souriant en ayant l'air de s'excuser.

Burt rit. « Je comprends. »

Blaine sourit à Kurt. « Je t'aime de toute manière. »

Burt rit légèrement. Par dessus les épaules de Kurt et Blaine, il vit Finn sortir de l'école. Il se retourna vers les garçons.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aller parler à Finn maintenant. »

« Donc...On est sauvés ? » fit Blaine.

Kurt roula des yeux. « Allons-y, Blaine. On peut aller attendre dans la voiture. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. « Okay ! »

Laissant passer, Burt s'avança dans la direction de Finn. « Et si on parlait, hum ? »

* * *

**_N/A : _J'ai oublié de mettre quelles chansons étaient dans le dernier chapitre, donc je vais vous le dire maintenant. Je suis sûre que c'est évident, mais bon !**

**Finn, Mike, et Blaine ont chanté **_**Pour Some Sugar On Me **_**de**** Def Leppard**

**Rachel, Tina, et Kurt ont chanté **_**Peacock **_**de ****Katy Perry**

**Et Blaine vient juste de chanter **_**You and Me **_**de**** Lifehouse**

* * *

_**N/T : Oui, je suis tellement gentille que je vous ai publié DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui :) C'est pour me faire pardonner de ma future absence jusqu'à mi-août.**_

_**Sinon, je voudrais tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews et alertes ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Je sais que je réponds pas forcément, mais sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je vous ignore, c'est juste que j'ai pas forcément le temps. Mais si j'ai le temps, je répondrai à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages privés dans la semaine :)**_

_**Merci aussi pour vos réponses à mon sondage ! Je suis personnellement une hardcore shippeuse de CrissColfer (mais vraiment hardcore. Demandez à ma meilleure amie, je suis sûre que des fois elle veut m'assassiner tellement je la soule avec ça :) D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, allez faire un tour sur son profil. Son nom c'est Sniff Freakin' Black, et elle écrit vraiment bien ! Que des trucs sur HP par contre.), donc je voulais savoir si j'étais la seule ou pas :) Si quelqu'un veut en débattre avec moi, je suis totalement ouverte ! :D**_

_**Maintenant je vous laisse parce que cette note devient vraiment très longue ! Je vous revois – ou relis, c'est pareil – dans deux ou trois semaines ! Bonnes vacances à vous :)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Facebook

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Facebook**_

**_N/A :_ J'AI UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT**

**Je commence à ne plus avoir d'idées, donc je vais ouvrir des prompts pour cette histoire. Donc si quelqu'un a une idée pour Klaine-Burt gênés, DITES MOI ! :)**

**Ce chapitre a été en fait prompté par **_**karatekid1018 : Peux-tu en faire un où Finn les surprend, et Carole et Burt pensent que c'est hilarant ! Oh, et peux-tu le faire en partie sur Facebook avec Finn étant stupide et évidemment postant sur son mur qu'il a surpris Klaine...faisant des trucs.**_

**Je t'aime tellement pour avoir prompté ça, ce chapitre était trop fun à écrire ! Carole n'y est pas (désolée !) mais Burt rie effectivement. Par contre je te promets, Carole sera dans un autre.**

* * *

**Finn Hudson :** Je viens juste de surprendre Kurt et Blaine AYANT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ! PAS une image que je voulais voir !

**(Santana Lopez et Noah "Puck" Puckerman aiment ça)**

**Santana Lopez : **Ouh, c'est chaud!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman :** Ouais, Hummel, profite !

**(Blaine Anderson aime ça)**

**Kurt Hummel :** Blaine !

**Blaine Anderson : **Quoi ?

**Rachel** **Berry :** Eh bien, je trouve ça mignon.

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça)**

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Mes dauphins font des bébés dauphins !

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman :** Donc…qui est au dessus ?

**(Santana Lopez et Blaine Anderson aiment ça)**

**Blaine Anderson : **Eh bien…

**Kurt Hummel : **Blaine Anderson, si tu réponds à cette question, je te tuerai.

**(Finn Hudson aime ça)**

**Kurt Hummel : **Et Finn, tu m'enlèves ça ! Mon père peut le voir !

* * *

Oui. Oui, il pouvait. Burt soupira alors qu'il lisait les postes sur le mur Facebook de Finn. Il allait devoir parler à ces garçons _encore_.

* * *

« Vraiment ? Dans la _maison_ ? »

« On ne savait pas qu'il était là ! », s'exclama Kurt. Les trois garçons étaient assis sur le canapé, Finn entre Kurt et Blaine. Burt se tenait devant eux avec ses bras croisés.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez fait savoir que _vous_ étiez là », marmonna Finn.

Les visages de Kurt et Blaine se mirent à flamber. « Finn ! », Kurt cria faiblement.

« Ce n'est pas le problème », dit Burt. « Kurt, tu aurais dû vérifier que Finn n'était pas à la maison. »

« On pensait qu'il avait entrainement de foot », dit Blaine.

« Ç'a été annulé », dit Finn, montrant l'évidence.

Kurt lança un regard noir à Finn. « Oui, merci, Finn. T'aurais pu m'envoyer un message ! »

« Je l'ai fait ! », répondit Finn.

Avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, Burt dit : « Assez ! » Ses fils arrêtèrent de parler immédiatement. « Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas le faire dans la maison ? »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, après que Burt ait découvert que Kurt et Blaine avaient des relations sexuelles, il avait fait promettre les garçons de ne pas le faire dans la maison. Les métiers de Burt et Carole les faisaient aller et venir, et aucun des deux ne voulait surprendre les garçons.

Blaine mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Eh bien...On était seul, et...ça fait un moment. »

« Donc vous étiez en manque ? » demanda Finn brusquement.

Les deux garçons rougirent encore. « Comme tu le dis si bien », dit Kurt en serrant les dents, «_ oui_. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que je peux pas vous en vouloir alors. Quand un gars a des besoins, ils doivent être satisfaits », dit Finn en haussant les épaules.

Burt mis une main sur sa figure. « Finn, on n'essaie pas de résoudre la situation. »

Blaine se tourna vers Finn. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là d'ailleurs ? »

« Pour assurer que vous ne vous sautiez pas dessus devant Burt. Je veux dire, vous étiez comme des animaux ! Roulant partout, faisant des bruits – des _grands_ bruits- »

« Okay, Finn, tu peux la fermer maintenant ! », interrompit Kurt bruyamment. Blaine avait sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

Les yeux de Burt étaient grand ouverts. Pourquoi Finn avait-il dit tout ça ? N'avait-il pas de filtre de son cerveau jusqu'à sa bouche ?

« Finn », commença Burt, « pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en haut ? Je suis sûr que Kurt et Blaine peuvent se contenir. »

Après avoir lancer à Kurt et Blaine des regards suspicieux, Finn fit ce que Burt lui avait dit. Burt se retourna vers les deux garçons restant, qui regardaient partout excepté Burt.

« Ecoutez les garçons, » dit-il, lâchant un soupir. « Juste...ne le refaite plus dans la maison. Du...du moins pas tant que vous êtes _absolument_ _sûrs_ que personne n'est là et ne le sera pas pour un moment. »

Kurt et Blaine hochèrent rapidement la tête. « On est vraiment désolé, Burt », fit Blaine.

« Ouais, Papa, ça n'arrivera plus. »

Burt hocha la tête. « Allez en haut. Porte ouverte ! », cria-t-il après eux, alors qu'ils se sauvaient de la pièce.

Burt s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir violemment et la voix de Finn.

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que- AÏE ! »

« C'est ce que t'obtiens ! » dit Kurt. Burt l'entendit traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Finn apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

« Kurt m'a frappé ! » fit Finn d'une voix aiguë, le choc se lisant sur son visage. Avec sa voix normale, il ajouta, « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

Burt leva les sourcils. « Peut-être parce que tu affiches sa vie sexuelle sur Facebook et l'a fait se faire prendre ? »

« Il avait pas à me taper », marmonna Finn en se tournant pour remonter.

Burt secoua la tête en riant et alluma la télé.

* * *

**Finn Hudson : **Moi, Finn Hudson, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de **Kurt Hummel** pour avoir afficher sa vie sexuelle sur Facebook et de ce fait s'être fait prendre, lui et **Blaine Anderson**.

**(Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson aiment ça)**

**Kurt Hummel : **Merci, Finn, mais TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT QUAND MEME.

**Blaine Anderson : **Bébé, je pense que tout le monde savait déjà.

**Kurt Hummel :** Quoi ? Comment ?

**(Noah "Puck" Puckerman aime ça)**

**Kurt Hummel : **Noah ! Toi ? Encore une fois, comment !

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman :** Je pouvais juste le deviner.

**Kurt Hummel : **Et tu l'as dit à tout le monde ?

**(Noah "Puck" Puckerman et Santana Lopez aiment ça)**

**Kurt Hummel : **Je vais te tuer Noah !

_Kurt Hummel s'est déconnecté_

**Blaine Anderson : **Ooooooh, Kurt en colè-

_Blaine Anderson s'est déconnecté_

**Finn Hudson : **Ces deux-là sont chanceux que Burt et Carole soient sortis ! Noah, je viens squatter !

**(Noah "Puck" Puckerman et Santana Lopez aiment ça)**

**Santana Lopez : **CHAUD !

* * *

_**N/T : I'M BACK ! Eh oui, je suis de retour :) Je suis vraiment **_**vraiment****_ désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, j'avais dit mi-août et on est quasiment le 20, mais mes parents m'avaient pas dit que je rentrais pas directement de colo, enfin bon, vous vous en fichez de ma vie ^^._**

_**J'espère que ce chapitre (ou du moins la traduction) vous a plu, moi je l'aime beaucoup :) Par contre, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour traduire certaines expressions, donc si ça vous semble bizarre parfois... ça doit être ça.**_

_**Pour le rythme de publication, je vais reprendre comme avant que je parte (c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours), mais après la rentrée ça va sûrement ralentir. Je rentre au lycée, donc j'aurai moins de temps pour traduire, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre par semaine, du moins je pense.**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, et pensez à reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réactions :)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Petit chapitre de transitio

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Petit chapitre de transition.**_

_**N/A : **_**Je n'ai pas mis de suite depuis longtemps, parce que je suis un peu coincée sur mon tout nouveau chapitre, donc je vais vous donner ce petit chapitre de transition ! Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est quelque chose.**

* * *

J'aimerai remercier ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont donné des prompts. J'espère que j'en aurai plus !

Avec le recul, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de laisser le petit ami de son fils - le petit ami _sexuellement actif_- rester avec eux.

Les parents de Blaine étaient en Europe pour quelques semaines, et le pauvre garçon n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Donc, en étant la gentille personne qu'il était, il permit à Blaine de rester avec eux.

Burt regretta sa décision la deuxième nuit du séjour de Blaine. Il se réveilla à environ deux heures du matin au son d'une porte s'ouvrant. Normalement il aurait juste penser que c'était Finn qui allait à la salle de bain ou quelque chose comme ça, mais parce que Blaine était là, il _devait _vérifier.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et vit Blaine avec sa main sur la porte ouverte de Kurt. Le garçon se figea aussitôt qu'il vit Burt.

« Bonjour, Blaine, » dit Burt.

« Salut, Burt, » glapit Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais à la salle de bain. »

Burt haussa un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas la salle de bain. Tu as été ici assez de fois pour savoir que ça, c'est la chambre de Kurt. »

« C-c'est vrai, » bafouilla Blaine. « C'est juste tellement sombre... Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir. »

« Tu pouvais allumer la lumière du couloir. »

« Je ne voulais pas réveiller quelqu'un. »

« Toutes nos portes sont fermées. »

« Euh... ouais, ben, le truc c'est... que... je... »

« Blaine, retourne sur le canapé. »

Blaine baissa la tête. « D'accord. »

* * *

_**N/A : **_**XD J'aime assez ce chapitre de transition. Mon ami IRL m'a été d'une grande aide. J'étais Burt et elle était Blaine. On a plaisanté pendant que j'écrivais tout ça !**

**C'était un jeu de rôle ! LOL**

**De plus, Burt a maintenant un accent anglais parce que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de parler. XD**

* * *

_**N/T : Chapitre 7 ! Yay ! Il a été traduit par laure4869, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même s'il est très court :)**_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis en ligne un petit O.S. en Anglais... Si vous le lisiez, ça me ferait très plaisir :) (Auto-pub, je sais...)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Puck

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Puck**_

_**N/A :**_**Donc ce chapitre ne vient pas d'un prompt, mais d'une idée de mon ami IRL (In Real Life). J'aime assez cette idée, donc je l'ai écrite.**

* * *

Kurt avait demandé s'il pouvait faire une fête, et Burt avait donné sa permission. Il avait même promis de rester dans sa chambre avec Carole.

Donc ce fut pourquoi, deux heures plus tard, Burt regardait la télé dans sa chambre avec Carole qui lisait à côté de lui dans le lit.

Kurt et Finn avaient invité les New Direction et les Warblers. Mercedes ne fut pas invitée, mais Burt avait décidé de ne pas demander pourquoi.

Burt continuait de zapper, mais il n'y avait rien de bien à la télé maintenant.

« Je vais aller en bas et prendre une boisson, » dit-il à Carole. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien de l'eau. Merci, chéri, » dit Carole et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sur son chemin pour aller à la cuisine, Burt devait passer vers le salon, où le groupe d'adolescents était.

Juste quand il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, Burt entendit une voix.

« Donc, est-ce que Kurt est bon au lit ? » Burt reconnut la voix de Puck, et il ne pouvait parler qu'à une personne.

Burt entendit Blaine cracher avant de répondre. « Q-quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Burt ouvrit légèrement la porte donc il put voir Puck et Blaine. Il était curieux aussi de pourquoi _Puck_ posait cette question, même si Burt ne voulait _pas_savoir la réponse.

Puck s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le comptoir, Blaine était debout à côté de lui.

Puck haussa les épaules. « Je veux juste savoir si _quelqu'un_obtient quelque chose par ici. Je veux dire, Quinn ne s'excite pas pour moi, Rachel ne s'excite pas pour Finn, et Mike m'a dit que Tina- »

« Oui, Kurt est bon au lit, » lâcha Blaine, essayant clairement de faire taire Puck. « En fait, il est _fantastique_. »

Oh, Dieu, Burt ne voulait pas savoir ça.

Puck haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Zut, je ne pensais pas que Hummel avait ça en lui. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Blaine, semblant confus.

« Ben, on le voit tous en quelque sorte comme un... bébé pingouin, je suppose que tu peux le dire. »

Les yeux de Blaine se vitrèrent légèrement. « Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point vous êtes tous dans le _faux_. »

Ça aurait été probablement une bonne idée de se retourner et de remonter à l'étage maintenant, mais Burt _avait_promis un verre d'eau à Carole, donc il décida de juste attendre et d'espérer qu'ils finissent leur conversation bientôt.

Puck rit. « Ça t'évoque des souvenirs, Anderson ? »

Blaine rougit. « Euh... » Il secoua sa tête comme pour la réveiller. « Bien, comment je peux t'aider avec ton problème sur les petites-amies ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'_avais_pas de petite-amie. »

« Ben, tu as donné à Kurt un suçon sur sa _hanche_. Visiblement, tu as fais quelque chose de bien, » pointa Puck. « Et aussi loin que je me suis intéressé, le sexe est le sexe peu importe avec qui tu es. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour que Kurt soit chaud comme ça ? »

_Pitiénerépondpaspitiénerépon dpaspitiénerépondpas._

« Oh, et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire... Je dois te le montrer. » Blaine fit un signe à Puck. « Viens plus près. »

« Euh. » Burt pouvait sentir l'hésitation de Puck, mais regarda alors qu'il marchait vers Blaine.  
En roulant ses yeux, Blaine attrapa Puck par les épaules et enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand garçon. Puck essaya de se tortiller pour aller plus loin, mais Blaine le tenait serré.

« Mec, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla Puck.

« Je te montre comment je séduis Kurt, » répondit Blaine.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me séduises ! » dit Puck.

Blaine roula encore ses yeux. « Je ne _veux_pas te séduire, Puck. Est-ce que tu veux de mon aide ou non ? »

En grinçant des dents, Puck répondit. « Très bien. »

Burt frappa une main sur sa bouche quand il vit ce que Blaine fit après.

Blaine s'approcha doucement pour que sa bouche soit juste vers l'oreille de Puck. « Je te veux maintenant, » murmura-t-il.

Puck frissonna. « Ben, putain. »

Blaine recula, mais ne laissa pas Puck partir. Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Est-ce que t'es excité ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Non... Enfin, peut-être un peu, » répondit Puck honnêtement. « Est-ce tout ce qu'il faut? »

« Ça commence les denses séances de pelotage, et puis les choses arrivent en quelque sorte de là. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser partir ? » demanda Puck.

« J'allais en fait te montrer ce que je fais quand ça rate, » dit Blaine, rougissant. Il s'approcha pour encore murmurer à l'oreille de Puck.

Les joues de Burt et de Puck flambèrent aux mots sortant de la bouche de Blaine.

Blaine poussa Puck loin de lui. « Puck, pitié dis-moi que ce n'étais pas ce que je pense ! Pitié dis-moi que c'était ton téléphone qui m'a poussé ! »

Puck déplaça ses pieds, son rougissement s'amplifia. « Juste pour que ce soit clair, je suis complètement hétéro. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les hommes hétéro ne s'excitaient pas pour un autre homme. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS EXCITÉ ! » hurla Puck.

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu l'être? » demanda Kurt, marchant de la porte de la cuisine de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Blaine sourit d'un air narquois. « Apparemment Quinn ne s'excite pas, donc Puck m'a demandé qu'est-ce que je fais pour te rendre chaud. »

Kurt regarda longuement Puck. « Tu _quoi_? » Il se tourna vers Blaine. « Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais il m'a _montré_, » grommela Puck.

Burt gloussa alors que Blaine pâlit sous le regard de Kurt.

« O-ouais, et il se trouve que tu n'es pas le seul gars que je peux exciter. »

Kurt éclata de rire. « Tu as excité _Puck _? »

Puck rougis. « Taisez-vous ! » cria-t-il, et il se rua hors de la cuisine.

En pouffant de rire, Kurt tira Blaine dans ses bras. « Je dois admettre, » dit-il en étant sensuel « Ce n'est pas dur d'être excité par toi, Blaine. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? »

Kurt remua ses sourcils. « Vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'excites chez moi exactement ? »

« Que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais au sous-sol et que je te montre ? » chuchota Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

Burt cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que Kurt et Blaine couraient à travers l'entrée de la cuisine. Il prit vite deux verres d'eau et remonta à l'étage.

« Merci, chéri, » dit Carole lorsque Burt lui remit son eau. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? »

Burt frissonna. « Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

* * *

_**N/A : **_**LOL je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ce chapitre. Je disais ce que je tapais, et je parlais avec la voix de Ron de "Potter Puppet Pals". Mes deux amis IRL m'aidaient pour quelques lignes, et on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire !**

* * *

_**N/T : Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Il a aussi été traduit par laure4869. Personnellement, j'adore ce chapitre, pas vous ? :)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Hôtel

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Hôtel**_

_**N/A :**_** Burt et les garçons ont des surprises...**

* * *

« Hey, Papa ? »

Burt leva la tête vers Kurt, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kurt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour que j'aille dormir chez Rachel. »

Burt rit légèrement. « Kurt. Tu as dix-huit ans, et tu as une voiture. Dis-moi juste que tu y vas que je puisse savoir où tu es. »

Kurt rit. « Okay. Merci, Papa. »

Burt fit un signe de la main tandis que Kurt sortait de la pièce. Il retourna son atttention à la télé, mais c'était une publicité.

_Hm, _pensa Burt. _Finn est chez Puck pour la nuit, et maintenant Kurt va chez Rachel._

« Hey Carole ! » appela Burt.

Carole apparut dans l'embrasure, tenant un torchon à vaisselle. « Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait à l'hôtel ce soir ? Les deux garçons sont sortis. On peut avoir une nuit romantique, étant donné qu'on a toujours pas eu notre lune de miel. »

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de Carole. « Oh, Burt, j'adorerais ça ! »

Burt clappa ses mains ensemble, un sourire sur son propre visage. « Allons faire nos sacs alors ! »

…

Une heure après, Burt et Carole entrèrent dans le lobby du seul hôtel à Lima. C'était cependant un bel hôtel, tenu par un couple respectable.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais une chambre pour la nuit », dit Burt au réceptionniste, sortant sa carte de crédit.

Le réceptionniste, donc le badge affichait Mark, mordit sa lèvre. « La seule chambre que nous avons est à côté de celle d'une pair d'adolescents. »

« Ça fera l'affaire », dit Carole, souriant.

Mark semblait douter. « Comme vous voudrez, madame. »

Burt paya pour la chambre, prit la clé, et s'avança vers l'ascenseur, Carole juste derrière lui.

Après que les portes furent fermées, Burt dit : « Ça va être une nuit parfaite. »

Carole sourit alors que Burt prenait sa main. « Oui, en effet. »

…

Non, pas du tout.

Ça commença presque aussitôt que Burt et Carole se soient installés. Après que tout est été déballé, ils trouvèrent un film et se câlinèrent sur le lit en le regardant. À peine cinq minutes après le début, de la musique commença à être jouée de l'autre côté du mur. De la musique douce, romantique.

« Qu'est-ce- ? »

« Oh, Burt », dit Carole. « Laisses-les. Ils sont adolescents. On montera juste le son. »

Burt sourit à sa femme. « Ou on pourrait danser. » Il glissa hors du lit, étendant sa main. « Puis-je avoir cette danse, Mme Hummel ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez », dit Carole, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle joignit Burt, et les deux commencèrent à danser.

La chanson se finit quelques minutes plus tard, mais aucune seconde ne vint. Burt se baissa pour embrasser Carole, quand un grand _boum_ se fit entendre. Un gémissement sonore vint deux secondes après.

« Oh, mon Dieu », murmura Carole. « Est-ce qu'ils...? »

Burt hocha la tête. « Ouais. Ils... »

Il y eut un petit rire, et ensuite un grincement de lit. Un autre petit rire fut coupé par un grognement plein de désir, et ils pouvaient entendre plus de _boum_. Burt et Carole l'ignorèrent autant qu'ils purent. Mais finalement, c'en fut trop.

« Je vais leur parler », marmonna Burt. (Après tout, il était plutôt doué pour ce genre de conversations maintenant.)

…

Il y eut un toque à la porte. Blaine grogna alors que Kurt enlevait ses mains de la ceinture du boxer de Blaine. Kurt roula de dessus Blaine sur son dos.

« Blaine, va ouvrir la porte », dit-il.

« Non », gémit Blaine, essayant de ré-attirer Kurt au dessus de lui. « Laisses juste. »

Kurt poussa Blaine. « Vas répondre à la porte », dit-il encore. Il se pencha en avant pour qu'il puisse murmurer à l'oreille de Blaine. « Le plus tôt tu les fais partir, le plus tôt on pourra finir ce qu'on a commencé. »

Blaine vola pratiquement du lit. Ne se dérangeant pas à mettre son pantalon, il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Et s'évanouit quasiment.

…

La mâchoire de Burt tomba. « _Blaine ?_ »

« _Burt ?_ » s'étouffa Blaine.

« _Papa ?_ » dit Kurt, apparaissant derrière l'épaule de Blaine.

« _Kurt ?_ »

« Hey, Kurt, j'ai oublié des préservatifs, je peux t'en empr- _Burt ?_ »

Burt se tourna. « _Finn ?_ »

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici ? » couina Kurt.

Burt laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Sa tête tournait; il venait juste d'attraper son fils et son petit-ami dans une chambre d'hôtel. _Ce qui veut dire que ce sont les adolescents que Carole et moi avons entendu couchant ensemble ! Oh mon Dieu !_

Burt s'appuya contre le mur à l'opposé de la chambre de Kurt et Blaine pour qu'il puisse voir les trois garçons. « Kurt, ce n'est pas important que _je _sois là. Toi et Finn m'avez tous les deux menti à propos de où vous alliez ce soir. Et je suppose que Rachel est avec toi, Finn ? »

Des regards coupables apparurent sur les visages de Finn, Kurt et Blaine. Finn regarda Burt. « Ouais, Rachel est là. »

Burt hocha la tête. « Je suis très déçu par vous tous. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Ouais, Papa, parce que si on t'avait demandé pour venir dans un hôtel avec nos petits-amis, ça n'aurait pas été gênant du tout. »

« Donc on a décidé d'y aller dans votre dos », s'incrusta Blaine.

« Blaine, tu n'aides _pas _! » siffla Kurt, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami.

« Les mecs, vous pourriez mettre vos pantalons ? » lâcha Finn.

« Non, Finn ! » fit Blaine. « Ce serait contre-productif ! »

« D'accord, arrêtez ! » s'exclama Burt avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire autre chose. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que vous avez trahi ma confiance. Je vous fais tous confiance pour me dire la vérité. »

« On est désolé, Papa », dit Kurt doucement.

« _Vraiment _désolé, Burt », dit Blaine. « On aurait juste dû vous demander. »

« Ouais », ajouta Finn. « Je veux dire, tu sais déjà qu'on est sexuellement actifs, donc ça aurait pas été si grave, si ? »

Kurt s'écrasa la tête contre le mur. « J'ai un idiot pour petit-ami, _et _pour frère. »

Burt se massa les tempes. « Ecoutez, les gars, juste demandez-moi la prochaine fois. Aussi gênant que ça sera, au moins vous n'aurez pas à me mentir. Et si j'avais eu besoin de vous pour quelque chose, et que je n'avais aucun moyen de vous retrouvez ? »

« C'est pour ça que sont fait les téléphones portables », dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« Je. Hais. Ma. Vie. », fit Kurt, chaque mot suivi d'un coup de tête sur le mur.

« Eh bien, je vois d'où vous voulez en venir », continua Blaine. « Parce qu'on serait probablement trop occupé pour répondre à nos téléphones. »

« Blaine, ferme _la_ ! » s'écrièrent simultanément Kurt et Finn.

« Juste...D'accord, je vais ramener Carole à la maison maintenant. On aura une soirée romantique à la maison », dit Burt, presque à lui-même.

Les mains de Kurt volèrent jusqu'à sa bouche. « Est-ce qu'on a ruiné ta soirée avec Carole ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kurt. Essaies juste d'être plus silencieux pour ne pas ruiner la soirée de quelqu'un _d'autre_. »

Kurt et Blaine rougirent d'une teinte de rouge très foncée tandis que Finn leur envoyait un petit sourire narquois. « Merde, les gars. »

« Je compte sur vous quatre pour être à la maison demain à dix heures », dit Burt alors qu'il se tournait et s'enfermait dans sa propre chambre. Il entendit des accords murmurés avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« C'était gênant ? » demanda Carole quand Burt s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Pire. C'était Blaine et Kurt. Et Finn est arrivé au bout du couloir. »

Les yeux de Carole s'ouvrirent en grand. « _Quoi ? _»

« Ouais. Je suis désolé, mais on peut rentrer ? » Burt se sentit horrible de demander.

Mais Carole sourit simplement. « Bien sûr, chéri. Ce serait trop gênant de rester, de toute manière. »

Comme pour clarifier tout ça, ils entendirent un autre grand bruit venant de la chambre de Kurt et Blaine.

« Allons nous en ! »

* * *

**_N/A : _J'aime plutôt bien ce chapitre. Oui, vraiment.**

* * *

**_N/T : Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment VRAIMENT désolée. J'aurai dû publier il y a des jours de ça ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses en plus, à part que je viens d'entrer au lycée et je dois m'adapter au rythme... Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour traduire, et quand je rentre chez moi, c'est soit pour faire mes devoirs, soit pour me détendre un peu..._  
**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera publié dès que j'aurai terminé, mais je pense pas que ce sera tout de suite : c'est mon chapitre préféré, et je tiens à ce que la traduction soit parfaite (j'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes d'équivalent...) pour que vous puissiez en profiter autant que moi :) Mais j'essaierai de faire vite, promis ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup le traduire personnellement :)_**

**_Encore désolée pour le délai ! Mais une chose positive : la saison 4 de Glee sort vendredi :D_**

**_- Cécilia._**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quiz

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Quiz**_

**_N/A : _J'ai des prompts, et je les adore ! Mais j'en ai toujours besoin de plus ! J'en ai eu, genre un ou deux trucs impliquant des trucs TRES coquins, mais je n'écrirai pas des trucs comme ça. Rien contre, je n'aime juste pas aller si loin. :)**

**Donc, ç'a été prompté par **_**Anonymous**__** (EC) : Burt fait tomber un magasine à Kurt par terre et il s'ouvre à une page spécifique : un test sur les relations amoureuses/sexuelles. Rien de très coquin mais Burt veut leur parler. Blaine ne savait pas mais découvre que Kurt lui a donné un bon score. Kurt est un peu embarrassé et Blaine n'arrête pas de vouloir regarder discrètement les réponses. La non-existence du filtre cerveau-bouche de Blaine fait qu'il donne ses propres réponses tout bas. Ça résulte en du flirt et de la douceur tandis que Burt est toujours en train d'essayer et échouer de remettre la conversation sur le droit chemin.**_

**XD Merci beaucoup pour ce prompt, je n'y aurai jamais pensé toute seule ! Ça finira probablement par être un de mes préférés...et je pensais que 'Suçon' était bien ! ;)**

* * *

C'était la faute de Kurt, vraiment, si Burt l'avait trouvé. Qui laisse quelque chose comme ça grand ouvert sur son bureau ? Et demande à son _père _d'aller chercher un bloc-note sur ledit bureau ?

Kurt aidait Blaine avec un projet pour sa classe d'Anglais. Ils se remuaient les méninges pour trouver des idées et avaient besoin de les noter, donc Kurt avait demandé à Burt d'aller chercher un bloc-note et un stylo de son bureau. Burt, étant le père génial qu'il est (1), s'était exécuté.

Il le regrettait _énormément_.

Ouvert sur le bureau de Kurt était un magazine, à la page d'un quiz sur deux pages. Le titre du quiz ?

_A Quel Point Votre Homme Est Chaud ?_

Oh Seigneur. Kurt avait répondu à chaque question, et il y avait même des _commentaires. _Burt attrapa le magazine ainsi que le bloc-note et descendit les escaliers. Finn et Rachel avait rejoint Kurt et Blaine. Blaine écoutait poliment Rachel déblatérer, Finn était assis ayant l'air de s'ennuyer, et Kurt se tapait la tête contre la table.

« Voilà ton bloc-note », dit Burt, le lançant à Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux. « Merci, Papa. Est-ce que t'as ramené un crayon ? »

« Non, mais j'ai ramené quelque chose d'autre. » Burt tendit le magazine, toujours ouvert à la page du quiz. « Ça te semble familier ? »

Kurt pâlit, mais un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Rachel. « Oh, j'ai fait ce quiz ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Blaine. Même Finn payait attention maintenant.

Burt s'assit au bout de la table, les quatre adolescents réunis à l'autre bout. Il étala le magazine devant lui. « Découvrons-le ensemble, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Papa- »

Burt regarda Kurt. « Non, Kurt, je pense que Blaine mérite de savoir _à quel point tu penses qu'il est chaud._ »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent. « Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

« Kurt a fait un quiz appelé _A Quel Point Votre Homme Est Chaud. _Voudrais-tu savoir la réponse ? » demanda Burt.

Blaine tendit le cou pour essayer de voir les réponses aux questions, mais Kurt le rattrapa. « Non, non, il ne veut pas ! » dit-il.

« Si, si, il veut », contra Blaine. Il remua ses sourcils vers Kurt. « Allez, Kurt, je répondrais aux questions moi-même pendant que Burt lit les tiennes. »

« Ce n'est pas le but de ceci, Blaine », dit Burt, mais aucun des garçons ne l'écoutait.

Kurt se pencha pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Blaine. « Chéri, je pense qu'on sait déjà à quel point on se trouve chaud. »

Blaine eut un sourire narquois. « Peut-être que j'ai oublié. »

« Alors peut-être que je dois te le rappeler. »

« Et quel meilleur moyen de lui rappeler que de lire le quiz ! » cria pratiquement Burt. Il regarda le quiz. Chaque question était sur une échelle de un à dix, avec un résultat possible de 150.

« Question un : A quel point ses yeux sont magnifiques ? Kurt a entouré huit. »

« Dix », aussitôt dit Blaine, faisant rougir Kurt.

Rachel sortit son magazine de son sac. « J'ai donné un sept à Finn. »

« Hey, mes yeux sont largement mieux que ceux de Blaine ! » fit Finn. Blaine lui fit des yeux de chien battu. « OK, peut-être pas. »

Burt roula des yeux. « Question deux : A quel point son sourire est mignon ? Kurt a entouré neuf, et a ajouté le commentaire 'surtout son sourire asiatique'. »

« Mon quoi ? » demanda Blaine, se tournant vers Kurt.

Kurt rougit. « Ton sourire asiatique. C'est quand tu souris vraiment beaucoup, et tes yeux se plissent. C'est en général quand tu es très, très heureux à propos de quelque chose. »

« Donc quand je suis avec toi ? » Blaine laça ses doigts à ceux de Kurt.

Le rougissement de Kurt fonça. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Blaine.

« Le sourire de Finn est un neuf, aussi ! » dit Rachel.

« Attendez...Blaine est asiatique ? » demanda Finn. « Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

« Euh...il y a dix-sept ans », dit Blaine. « Et techniquement, je suis _à_ _demi_ asiatique. Oh, et Kurt ? Ton sourire est un dix. »

« Retournons au quiz, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Burt, voyant le regard énamouré que Kurt donnait à Blaine. « Question trois : A quel point ses cheveux sont beaux ? Kurt a entouré sept, avec le commentaire 'Mais seulement quand ils sont frisés'. »

« T'aimes pas mon gel ? » taquina Blaine.

Kurt eut un sourire en coin. « Non, chéri. Juste...non. »

Finn donna un petit coup à la tête de Blaine. « Mec ! Tes cheveux sont si durs que t'aurait même pas besoin d'un casque de football ! »

Blaine tapa sur la main de Finn pour qu'il l'enlève. « Touche pas ! » dit Blaine d'un ton sec. « Tu vas faire ressortir des bouclettes ! »

« Eh bien, on voudrait pas _ça_, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Kurt sarcastiquement, croisant ses bras et souriant narquoisement à son petit-ami.

« Finn a eu un quatre pour ses cheveux ! » fit Rachel gaiement.

« Eh ben, Kurt a un dix », dit Blaine, plaçant un bras derrière la chaise de Kurt.

« Euh », dit Kurt. « Est-ce que t'as _vu _mes cheveux ? »

Pourquoi Burt lisait ce quiz tout haut déjà...ah oui, pour les embarrasser...ces questions arrivaient.

« Question quatre : A quel point ses abdos sont définis ? Kurt a entouré neuf, écrivant le commentaire 'Parce que personne ne bat Taylor Lautner'. » Burt leva les sourcils à ça.

« Excuse-moi ? » dit Blaine.

« Même si j'adore embrasser tes abdos, ceux de Taylor Lautner sont juste...ungh », dit Kurt. Les sourcils de Blaine se soulevèrent, mais Rachel parla avant qu'il puisse.

« Les abdos de Finn sont un dix. »

Tout était silencieux. Puis-

Kurt pouffa.

Burt décida de ne pas interférer. Il ne se sentait pas d'avoir Kurt _lui_ piquer une crise ainsi qu'à Rachel.

Parce que c'était inévitable.

« Quelque chose à dire, Hummel ? » demanda Rachel, les yeux plissés.

« Tu penses vraiment que les abdos de Finn sont mieux que ceux de _Blaine_, Rachel ? » dit Kurt en réponse.

« Bien sûr que oui, Kurt », répondit Rachel.

« As-tu déjà _vu_ les abdos de Blaine ? »

« Eh bien...non. Attends, tu as vu ceux de _Finn_ ? »

« L'école entière a vu les abdos de Finn, Rachel ! Rappelles-toi quand il a marché dans les couloirs en sous-vêtements l'année dernière ? »

« Attendez, _quoi ?_ » fit Blaine.

« Drôle d'histoire. Je te raconterais plus tard », dit Kurt à Blaine distraitement. À Rachel il ajouta, « Laisse moi te montrer quels abdos sont les mieux. » Il se pencha et remonta le t-shirt de Finn. « Preuve A. »

Burt se tapa le front avec sa main, mais laissa Kurt continuer de 'prouver ses arguments.'

« Mec ! » dit Finn, redescendant son t-shirt.

« Preuve B », dit Kurt, relevant le t-shirt de Blaine. Kurt tenta de regarder Rachel, mais ses yeux revinrent directement aux abdos de Blaine.

« T'aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda Blaine, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Kurt lui sourit en retour. « Oh, définitivement. » Il se tourna vers Rachel, lâchant le t-shirt de Blaine. « Alors ? »

« Les abdos de Finn sont maintenant un cinq. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Finn.

« Eh bien, ceux de Kurt sont un...dix. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu parler, Burt dit « Passons ! Question six : A quel point est-il romantique ? Kurt a donné un sept à Blaine, et ajouté le commentaire 'Mais seulement quand il n'essaie pas.' »

« Et quand j'essaie ? » demanda Blaine.

« Il n'y a pas de nombre assez négatif » répondit Kurt, riant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kurt s'arrêta de rire immédiatement et lança un regard à son petit-ami. « J'ai trois mots pour toi, Blaine : _le bar gay_. »

« Quoi ? » gronda Burt.

« Je voulais dire l'attaque du Gap », se rattrapa rapidement Kurt, Blaine ricanant à côté.

« Eh bien, Finn obtient un huit pour la romance », dit Rachel, souriant à Finn, qui lui sourit en retour.

« HA ! » fit Finn. « J'ai enfin un plus haut score que Blaine ! »

Blaine roula des yeux. « Bin Kurt t'a battu. Il gagne un dix pour la romance. Il est la personne la plus romantique que tu rencontras. »

Burt dut caché son sourire. Blaine était tellement soumis, ça n'était même pas drôle. « Question sept : à quel point est-il intelligent ? Kurt a donné un cinq à Blaine, seulement parce qu'il ne sait pas comment se _la fermer_. »

Blaine croisa les bras. « Je n'apprécie pas. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas comme ci je voulais _tout le temps _que tu la fermes », dit Kurt, clignant de l'œil.

Blaine eut un sourire sournois, les joues rouges. « Comme si t'étais silencieux. »

« Oh, tu _adores_ quand je- »

« Les garçons ! » siffla Burt.

« Désolé, Burt ! » cria Blaine.

« Ouais, désolé Papounet ! » ajouta Kurt.

Trois têtes se tournèrent pour le regarder. « Papounet ? » demanda Finn.

« La ferme », marmonna Kurt.

« En tout cas, Finn obtient un cinq aussi », dit Rachel.

Est-ce quelqu'un écoutait cette fille ?

« Kurt obtient un dix. »

Ou lui, d'ailleurs ?

Burt passa une main sur son visage avant de continuer. « Question huit : A quel point est-il un geek ? Blaine, Kurt t'a donné un dix. 'A cause de son obsession étrange pour Harry Potter'. »

« Hey, Harry Potter est sexy ! » s'écria Blaine. Quatre pairs d'yeux le fixèrent. Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. « Je t'aime, Kurtie. Tu peux avoir Jacob Black ? »

« Deal », dit Kurt immédiatement.

Burt secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais ces deux-là. Il regarda le quiz, un sourire diabolique s'étalant sur son visage. Plus que deux questions avant que l'embarras ne commence.

Rachel persifla. « Finn et moi ne voulons personne d'autre que l'un l'autre. »

Kurt regarda Rachel, un sourcil levé. « Oh, vraiment ? Regarde ça. Megan Fox ! »

« OU ?! » cria Finn, tournant sa tête partout.

La mâchoire de Rachel se détacha alors que Kurt et Blaine s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une crise de fou rire. Même Burt dû rire.

« Finn obtient un quatre. », marmonna Rachel, croisant ses bras et se ré-appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Kurt obtient un...cinq. Seulement parce qu'il aime tellement Broadway, » fit Blaine, souriant tendrement à Kurt. « Et _j'adore_ ça. »

Kurt rougit, mais se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Blaine. « Je t'aime aussi », murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Cachant un sourire, Burt lut la question suivante. « Question neuf : A quel point est-il gentil envers vous ? Kurt a entouré dix. »

Blaine sourit radieusement. « Aww, tu as dix aussi, Kurtie. »

Burt sourit une nouvelle fois. Ce garçon était vraiment bien pour son fils. Il regarda Kurt poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et Blaine enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

« Finn a dix aussi ! » s'écria Rachel, _ayant_ à dire sa réponse.

Finn sourit, semblant rassuré. « Génial ! »

Burt éclata presque de rire à la question d'après. « Question dix : Comment est son style ? Kurt n'a pas vraiment entouré de chiffre, mais il s'est mis à divaguer sur les nœuds papillons, et les blazers, et les lunettes de soleil roses. Donc disons cinq. »

« Et c'est généreux », marmonna Kurt.

« T'aimes pas mes lunettes de soleil ? » demanda Blaine, semblant choqué.

« Non. »

« Tu les as achetées ! »

« Seulement parce que j'ai vu comment tu les fixais. Je te jure, Blaine, tu voulais _épouser_ ces fichus trucs. »

« Non, je veux t'épouser, _toi _», déclara Blaine, embrassant Kurt cette fois.

« OK, passons à la question suivante, d'accord ? » s'exclama bruyamment Burt. Il ne voulait _pas_ entendre le mot 'mariage' sortir de la bouche de ces garçons une nouvelle fois.

« Attendez ! » cria Rachel. « Finn obtient un neuf ! »

« Tu déconnes, j'espère ! » fit Kurt, foudroyant Rachel du regard. « Finn a moins de style que _Blaine_ ! »

« Tu es trop méchant avec moi », pleurnicha Blaine.

« Blaine, ferme la », dit sèchement Kurt. « Rachel Berry, si tu penses que Finn Hudson a du style, alors tu dois être _aveugle _! Sérieusement, n'importe quel homme qui pense que les doudounes sont à la mode devrait être crucifié ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'crucifié' ? » demanda Finn. Blaine se pencha par dessus la table pour le chuchoter à Finn, qui recula dans un mouvement brusque. « Mec, c'est méchant ! »

Mais Kurt n'avait pas fini.

« Non, tu sais ce qui est méchant, Finn Hudson ? Ce que tu fais à la mode quotidiennement. Ça, _c'est_ méchant ! »

Burt regarda Blaine poser une main apaisante sur le dos de Kurt. Kurt s'éloigna.

« Ne me touche pas, Blaine Anderson ! »

Blaine leva ses mains. « OK. »

Finn leva un sourcil vers Kurt. « Et tu penses que _tu_ as du style ? Tu t'habilles comme une fille ! »

Blaine poussa sa chaise loin de la table (et de Kurt) autant qu'il pût. Kurt se leva de sa chaise et claqua ses mains sur la table.

« Kurt- » commença Burt. Mais c'était trop tard. Kurt commença à crier, et _rien _n'allait l'arrêter. Finn se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, Rachel sembla choquée, et Blaine avait les yeux fixés sur Kurt avec un regard que Burt n'aimait pas _du tout_.

Burt vit Blaine se lécher les lèvres et croiser ses jambes, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux. Est-ce que Blaine...Non, Burt n'allait _pas _pensé à ça. Finalement, Kurt se fatigua et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise.

« Kurt va me sodo ce soir » chanta gaiement Blaine.

Tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers Blaine. « _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_ » demanda Burt.

Blaine pâlit. « Euh...Kurt va...utiliser un _seau d'eau_. Pour nettoyer le sol. Dans sa chambre. »

« La chambre de Kurt a de la moquette, Blaine », dit Burt, fusillant le garçon du regard.

« Je veux dire dans sa salle de bain ! Parce que le sol est sale. Très...très sale », ajouta Blaine avec un soupir content.

Les yeux de Burt lui sortirent du crâne, et la tête de Kurt tomba sur la table. Blaine ramena sa chaise près de Kurt, loin de Burt.

« Blaine », murmura Burt. « Je vais ignorer ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Que diriez-vous de prétendre que vous avez entendu 'Je donne un dix à Kurt, seulement parce qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand nombre à entourer' ? »

Burt retint un rire. « Je pense que je peux faire ça. » Les questions drôles arrivaient. « Question onze : A quel point peut-il être excitant ? Kurt a donné un neuf à Blaine. Pourquoi ferait-il ça, Blaine ? »

Blaine sourit narquoisement. « Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas la question à Kurt ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas de parler ! » siffla Kurt, son visage rouge écarlate. Il avait clairement oublié ces questions.

« Finn a un dix ! » cria Rachel, mais tout le monde était retourné à l'ignorer. Enfin, Kurt lui lançait des regards assassins de temps en temps, mais Rachel était sûrement habituée.

« Kurt obtient un dix », dit Blaine, caressant le biceps de Kurt avec un doigt.

« Tu vas donner un dix à Kurt pour tout ? » demanda Finn.

« Bien sûr », répondit Blaine, ne quittant pas Kurt des yeux. « Parce que Kurt est parfait en tous points. »

« On va juste...Question douze : A quel point est-il ouvert à essayer de nouvelles choses ? Kurt a donné un à Blaine...mais il y a un commentaire. 'Il aurait eu zéro, mais il y a eu cette fois où il était en bas.' »

Encore une fois, tout était silencieux dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait à ouvrir sa bouche sans filtre.

« Meilleur sexe de ma vie. »

« Ça arrivera rarement », dit Kurt.

« Quoi, toi en haut ? » demanda Rachel.

« OK, les enfants, n'ayons _pas_ cette conversation, OK ? » dit Burt, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla entendre.

« Kurt, pourquoi pas ? » pleurnicha Blaine. « J'ai bien aimé ! »

« Rappelles-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma maison déjà ? » demanda Burt, fusillant Blaine du regard.

« Parce que Kurt l'aime », répondit Finn.

« Rappelles-moi pourquoi ? » marmonna Kurt.

« Ça fait mal, Kurt », fit Blaine, faisant la moue.

« Continuons juste », dit Burt, voulant oublier de quoi il venait juste de parler.

« Finn a un dix ! » s'exclama Rachel, essayant manifestement d'avoir l'attention de Burt. Le regard que lui lança Finn confirma cette suspicion.

« Kurt a un aussi, pour la même raison », dit Blaine nonchalamment, posant sa tête contre sa chaise.

« Question treize : A quel point est-il dominant ? Kurt a donné à Blaine un...zéro ? » Burt était plutôt choqué par cette réponse. Kurt ne venait-il pas juste de di- _non_, il ne retournait pas là.

Blaine fit un regard à Kurt, qui lui rendit un de ses propres regards et dit « Chéri, tu fais tout ce que je te dis de faire. »

Finn sortit son portable. « Je dis tout à Puck. »

« Finn Hudson, ranges-moi ce téléphone ! » dit Kurt. Finn fourra son portable dans sa poche, hésitant à subir une autre réprimande.

« Finn obtient un dix ! »

Oh, Rachel.

Blaine sourit. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, Kurt, je te donne un dix pour dominance. »

« Absolument. »

Blaine rit alors que Burt lisait la question suivante. « Question quatorze : A quel point est-il tendre ? Ah, Blaine, tu as eu un dix pour celle-ci. »

Blaine lança un autre regard à Kurt, mais c'en était un d'adoration. Kurt rougit. « Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Parce que je te demande constamment si ça va ? Je savais que ça ne te dérangeais pas vraiment », dit Blaine doucement.

Kurt laça ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine. « Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Finn a un dix aussi ! »

« OHMONDIEU, Rachel, ferme la ! » cria Kurt. « Comment Finn peut être également dominant et tendre ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si intéressé par la vie sexuelle de Finn et moi, Kurt », dit Rachel avec dédain.

« Eh bien, Kurt », dit Blaine, interrompant ce que Kurt allait dire. « Je t'ai donné un dix pour la dominance, mais je te donne un dix pour la tendresse également. Tu fais une balance parfaite, et peut-être que Finn et Rachel font la même chose. »

« Oh, Blainers », roucoula Kurt. « Tu es trop chou. »

« Posons la question quinze, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Burt. « A quel point est-il bon au lit ? Kurt, tu- »

« Dix », dirent les quatre adolescents au même moment.

Burt enfouit son visage dans sa main.

« Oh, Kurt est meilleur que vous tous », dit Blaine, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

Rachel roula des yeux. « Bien sûr, Blaine. »

« Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Rachel, mais Kurt. Est. Incroyable au lit ! Franchement, il est juste si- »

« Oui, Blaine, _merci _» dit Burt.

« Ouais, on n'avait _pas _besoin de savoir ça », marmonna Finn.

« Est-ce que Finn et moi pouvons partir, Mr Hummel ? » demanda Rachel à Burt. « On est supposé aller voir un film. »

« Ouais, allez-y », dit Burt. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent la question écrite de toute façon. Quand Finn et Rachel furent partis, Burt lut la dernière question. « La question écrite de Kurt était 'Pourquoi l'aimez-vous autant ?' »

« Je veux lui dire », dit Kurt. Burt sourit. Comme s'il allait lire la réponse.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Blaine, il n'y a rien que je n'aime _pas_ chez toi. Je veux dire, tu es tellement incroyable, et parfait, et _merveilleux_. Tu me fais rire quand tout ce que je veux faire est pleurer ; tu _écoutes_ quand je te parle, et tu paies vraiment attention ; tu m'as donné du courage, même si ça a fini avec moi ayant le pire premier baiser de ma vie – mais tu m'as aidé à traverser cette épreuve. Juste je...Je _t'_aime, Blaine. »

Les deux garçons avaient les larmes aux yeux quand Kurt eut fini de parler. Blaine lança ses bras autour de Kurt, qui lia ses bras au bas du dos de Blaine. Burt se leva silencieusement de sa chaise et se glissa hors de la salle à manger. Mais avant qu'il ait pu passer la porte, il entendit Blaine murmurer « Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. _Tellement_. »

Des sons de baisers suivirent, et Burt se dépêcha de sortir. Il laisserait passer pour cette fois. Il mettrait juste la télé plus fort.

* * *

**(1) Allez, on sait que c'est vrai ! Burt est un père GENIAL !**

* * *

**_N/A : _OK, donc ce chapitre est BEAUCOUP plus long que prévu ! Ça nous a pris trop longtemps, à moi et mes deux amis IRL, pour trouver toutes les questions pour le quiz. J'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas couvert certains aspects du prompt autant que je le voulais, comme Burt perdant le contrôle de la situation – c'est seulement arrivé du genre deux ou trois fois. Mais au moins il y avait du flirt et du fluff ! Et awkward!Blaine a débarqué ! _(N/T : Oui, j'ai abandonné l'idée de traduire 'awkward!Blaine', alors je le laisse comme il est :)_**

**J'ai personnellement adoré Rachel dans cette histoire ! Elle voulait juste être entendue aussi, mais personne n'a vraiment payé attention, pauvre chose !**

**Et j'aimerais dire que je n'insinue pas que Kurt est la fille dans la relation. Je pense qu'ils prennent des tours de temps en temps. Ça m'a juste donné une chance d'ajouter un peu plus de mon awkward!Blaine que j'aime tellement !**

**Mais je suis fière de ce chapitre, et mes deux amis IRL semblent l'aimer aussi, donc je suis plutôt confiante du fait que ce soit assez bon ! Un merci spécial à eux deux pour leur aide !**

* * *

_**N/T : Ça y est ! J'ai fini ! Enfin ! Nan, sérieux, je suis contente de l'avoir fini celui-là :) C'est un des plus longs, et aussi mon préféré, mais j'y ai quand même passé beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût... Enfin bon, l'essentiel est que j'ai fini :) Par contre, la partie du jeu de mots avec 'sodo' et 'seau d'eau' vient de ma meilleure amie (j'avais vraiment aucune idée) donc si c'est pourri, c'est elle qu'il faut lapider. C'était plus drôle en version originale, je trouve. Et aussi, Kurt qui appelle Blaine 'chéri', je sais que les ados font pas trop ça, ici, mais aux USA, c'est courant, et largement moins choquant. (Enfin, peut-être que ça choque que moi après...)**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, suivent cette histoire ou l'ont ajouté en favoris (et encore plus à ceux qui ont été voir mes autres histoires :), j'ai l'impression que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de lire ma pauvre traduction ^^**_

_**Sur un autre sujet, suis-je la seule qui suit la saison de Glee ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je peux fangirler, mais ma meilleure amie a lâché, donc voilà... Si vous regardez, vous trouvez pas que cette saison est juste trop bien ? Et puis sérieux, Chris Colfer est juste trop sexy. Enfin...C'est peut-être juste moi x) Bon, je me tais maintenant. Je m'égare.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite que celui-là :)**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Shopping

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Shopping**_

**_N/A : _Putain ! Je suis presque à 100 reviews !**

**Je suis trop heureuse que le dernier chapitre ait été un succès ! J'ai oublié de préciser dans ma dernière note d'auteur : J'aime vraiment vraiment embarrassant!Burt ! Je veux dire, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez embarrassant de lire ces réponses à voix hautes !**

**Ç'a été prompté par **_**Police Public Call Box : Peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose comme Klaine allant au magasin pour acheter des préservatifs, et Finchel est là au même moment, aussi en train d'acheter des préservatifs. Il pourrait y avoir cette rencontre très embarrassante dans le rayon préservatif, et ensuite Burt et Carole pourraient arriver parce qu'ils faisaient les courses, ce qui pourrait mener à d'embarrassantes conversations à propos de la sécurité et de quels préservatifs acheter.**_

**Oui !**

* * *

« Est-ce qu'on a tout pour le dîner ? » demanda Burt à Carole, poussant le caddy à côté d'elle.

Carole regarda sa liste. « On a juste besoin d'aller chercher un paquet de petits pois congelés. »

Burt hocha la tête. « D'accord, alors. »

La paire se dirigea vers le rayon des produits congelés. Burt ne réfléchit pas deux fois au fait d'avoir à passer devant la section hygiène, jusqu'à qu'il entende des voix venant d'un certain rayon de cette section.

Carole s'arrêta. « Est-ce que c'est...Kurt et Blaine ? »

« Je crois », dit Burt. Il gara le caddy dans le rayon d'à côté et regarda dans le rayon d'où venait les voix de Kurt et Blaine.

Ils regardaient les préservatifs.

« On ne rachète _pas _ceux au goût fraise », dit Blaine, blanchissant.

Kurt roula des yeux. « Pourquoi doivent-ils être aromatisé déjà ? »

« Est-ce que _tu _veux le goût de caoutchouc dans ta bouche ? »

Carole eut le souffle coupé à côté de Burt. « Oh, mon Dieu, ont-il eu des rapports sexuels ? »

« En tout cas on dirait », marmonna Burt.

Kurt rougit. « Non, je suppose. Donc, quel goût tu veux ? »

Blaine regarda les différentes boîtes de préservatifs. « Hmm...Ils ont myrtille, framboise, menthe, chocolat- OH KURT REGARDE ILS ONT BARBE A PAPA ! »

« La ferme Blaine ! » siffla Kurt. « On n'est pas les seuls dans le rayon ! »

Blaine sauta de haut en bas. « Est-ce qu'on peut prendre ceux à la barbe à papa, Kurt ? S'il-te-plaît ? _S'il-te-plaît ? _»

Kurt gloussa. « Bien sûr Blaine. J'adore la barbe à papa. »

« Ouais ! »

Carole rit légèrement. « Blaine peut vraiment être un enfant parfois. »

« Ouais », grommela Burt. « Ça ne change rien au fait que lui et mon fils ont des _relations sexuelles._ »

« Chéri, on ne sait pas encore. Pour tout ce qu'on sait, ils pourraient juste se faire des- _est-ce que c'est Finn ?_ »

Burt se tourna vers où Carole regardait. Sans surprise, Finn marchait vers Kurt et Blaine depuis l'autre bout du rayon, Rachel juste derrière lui.

« Hey, les mecs », fit Finn.

« Salut Finn ! » dit Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait ici, Blaine ? » demanda Kurt, roulant des yeux. « Probablement la même chose que nous. »

« Exact », dit Blaine. Il attrapa une boîte de préservatifs aromatisés à la barbe à papa et le fourra dans les mains de Finn. « Regarde ! Ils en ont à la barbe à papa ! »

Finn étudia la boîte. Son visage flamba soudainement. « Euh...Ceux-là ne m'iront pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rachel, prenant la boîte des mains de Finn.

« Carole, est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? » murmura Burt à sa femme.

« Non », répondit Carole. « Je vais découvrir si nos fils ont des relations sexuelles. »

« Ils sont trop petits ? » demanda Blaine, inclinant sa tête, un regard diabolique dans les yeux.

Finn rougit encore plus. « Trop grands », marmonna-t-il.

Burt regarda tandis que Kurt et Blaine éclatèrent de rire. Blaine se plia en deux, tenant son estomac, pendant que Kurt tombait littéralement par terre, des rires sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il était étendu sur le dos. Burt compatit avec Finn en regardant le garçon reposer violemment la boîte de préservatifs sur l'étagère.

« Arrêtez de rire ! » cria pratiquement Rachel. « Vous êtes méchants ! »

Des larmes ruisselant de leurs yeux, Blaine aida Kurt à se relever et l'attira contre lui. Probablement pour les soutenir_ tous les deux_.

« D-d-désolé, Finn » dit Kurt, combattant pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

Finn croisa juste ses bras et fusilla le sol du regard. Rachel mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle, puis-je savoir ? »

Blaine sourit diaboliquement. « Parce que ton petit-ami a une petite- »

« Blaine ! » dt sèchement Kurt. « _On est dans un magasin_. »

Finn fusilla Blaine du regard. « Ah oui ? Quelle taille de préservatifs _tu _as besoin ? »

Burt rougit en même temps que Rachel. « Carole- » commença-t-il.

« Chut ! » le fit taire Carole.

Oh, mon Dieu, Burt ne voulait _pas _rester. Pourquoi, Carole ?

Blaine eut un sourire narquois. « Beaucoup plus gros que celle dont tu as besoin. »

Kurt mordit sa lèvre alors que la mâchoire de Finn tomba. Mais Blaine n'avait pas fini.

« Kurt a la même taille que moi. »

C'était officiel. Fin Hudson était aussi mortifié que possible. Burt pouvait le dire par le regard sur le visage du garçon.

Rachel rougit encore. « OK, ça n'avait _pas_ besoin d'être dit. »

« Je ne peux pas y croire », marmonna Finn.

Kurt soupira. « Finn, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Visiblement ça ne dérange pas Rachel, et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu boites autant quand tu rentres de chez Blaine parfois », dit Finn.

Blaine sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je suis juste si bon », dit-il, gagnant une tape joueuse de Kurt.

« Je ne suis pas le seul qui boite », fit Kurt, remuant ses sourcils vers Blaine.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Bonjour Rachel ! » appela Carole gaiement, s'engageant dans le rayon où étaient les adolescents. Burt se dépêcha derrière elle.

« Maman ! Burt ! » couina Finn.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? » ajouta Kurt, attrapant la main de Blaine.

« Oh, depuis avant que Finn et Rachel arrivent », répondit Carole, souriant à Kurt. Elle se tourna vers Finn, et son sourire disparut. « Toi et moi avons besoin de parler, jeune homme. »

Finn pâlit. « O-ouais ? » bégaya-t-il, poussant Rachel derrière lui.

« Est-ce que toi et Rachel avez des relations sexuelles ? »

« Carole ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'endroit pour en parler ? » demanda Burt doucement. Il remarqua Kurt et Blaine tâtonnant discrètement hors du rayon. « Vous deux restez ici. »

Carole ignora Burt. « Finn ? »

« Ouais, on a des relations sexuelles, Maman, mais comme tu peux le voir nous sommes parfaitement protégés», répondit Finn.

« Non pas que tu aies besoin de beaucoup de protection », dit Blaine, riant bêtement.

Kurt le tapa derrière le tête. « Silence, toi ! »

« Finn », dit Carole, soupirant. « J'ai vu combien ça t'a déchiré quand tu as cru que tu avais mis Quinn enceinte...Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive encore. »

Burt sourit à Carole. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait sa femme.

Finn parut légèrement rassuré. « Oh, crois-moi, Maman, je ne vais pas _laisser_ ça arriver encore. »

« Bien », dit Burt. « Parce que je suis sûr que ni toi ni Rachel ne voulez de bébé maintenant. »

« Mon Dieu, non », dit Rachel de derrière Finn.

« Attends », dit Finn. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez pas à Kurt et Blaine aussi ? »

Burt se pinça le nez alors que Carole répondit. « Parce que, chéri, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiétez à propos de Kurt ou Blaine tombant enceinte. »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que si tu mettais pas de préservatifs... »

Kurt et Blaine étaient maintenant en train de rire de manière incontrôlable, leurs bras autour l'un de l'autre pour ne pas tomber au sol. Même Rachel mordait sa lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

_Oh, Finn, _pensa Burt, tapant son front.

Alors que Carole expliquait rapidement et calmement à Finn que les garçons _ne pouvaient pas_ tomber enceinte, Burt se tourna vers Kurt et Blaine.

« Je vous fais confiance pour être prudent ? »

Les deux arrêtèrent de rire assez longtemps pour que Kurt ait le temps de dire « Oui, Papa, on l'est. »

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas en fonction de quel goût le préservatif a. C'est en fonction de- »

« OK, Papa, merci ! » cria Kurt.

Même Blaine rougissait maintenant. « Ouais, c'est juste un bonus. »

Burt ferma les yeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Blaine ? _« OK, du moment que vous êtes prudents...Je vous verrais à la maison. »

« Merci mon Dieu », Burt entendit Kurt dire dans un souffle alors qu'il marchait hors du rayon derrière Carole.

« Nos garçons sont grands », murmura Carole tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la caisse.

Burt grogna. « Est-ce que c'est bien ou mauvais ? »

Carole sourit. « Un peu des deux. »

Burt devait l'admettre...Carole avait raison.

* * *

**_N/A_ : Bla bla bla, fin stupide !**

**J'aimerais, encore une fois, dire que je n'insinue pas que Kurt est en bas A CHAQUE FOIS. Je pense juste qu'il est plus confortable avec l'idée d'être en bas, mais je suis sûre qu'il est en haut de temps en temps.**

**Donc, on a enfin eu un peu de Carole dans cette histoire ! Vous savez, excepté « Concert de bienfaisance », mais bon.**

**La seule autre chose que j'aimerais dire est...Oh, Finn.**

**Review !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des prompts !**

* * *

**_N/T : Voilà, je me décide enfin à publier. J'avoue avoir fini de traduire ce chapitre depuis quelques temps déjà, mais j'avais complètement zappé de le publier. Honte à moi._**

**_Sinon, qui a vu l'épisode de Glee de jeudi dernier ? Personnellement, je l'ai adoré ! Bon à part le début où je voulais juste prendre Blaine dans mes bras et le consoler...Il m'a vraiment brisé le coeur, avec son air triste. Bon, je me tais maintenant, sinon je vais vous faire un résumé de l'épisode, et je pense que vous vous en fichez x)_**

**_Encore une fois, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic en favori ou en alerte, et une mention particulière pour ceux qui laisse des reviews (j'adore lire vos impressions sur le chapitre ^^) !_**

**_- Cécilia_**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Placard

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Placard**_

_**N/A : **_**OHMONDIEU j'ai 100 reviews ! Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Meaghan (MissMarauder93) pour avoir été le 100ème revieweur et pour m'avoir donné le prompt LE PLUS EXCEPTIONNEL ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attendais qu'elle me donne ce prompt. On a eu l'idée il y a quelques jours, mais je lui ai dit que je ne l'écrirais pas tant qu'elle ne le donnerait pas en prompt, et elle l'a FINALEMENT fait ! Haha, je suis si méchante ;)**

**Ce chapitre a été prompté par **_**Full-Empty-Spirit : Alors Finn est dans la chambre de Kurt, cherchant son cadeau de Noël. Tandis qu'il fouille le placard, entrent Kurt et Blaine, totalement inconscients de sa présence. Et je pense que tu peux prendre de là.**_

**Eh bien merci !**

**AVERTISSEMENT ! CE CHAPITRE EST LÉGÈREMENT PLUS GRAPHIQUE QUE LES AUTRES. C'EST TOUJOURS RATED T, PARCE QUE JE N'ÉCRIRAIS **_**JAMAIS**_** DU RATED M, MAIS JE VEUX JUSTE VOUS PRÉVENIR !**

* * *

Noël a toujours été la fête préférée de Finn. Et Kurt la rendait encore meilleure – il décorait joliment la maison, faisait les pâtisseries les plus délicieuses qu'il soit, et offrait les _meilleurs _cadeaux. L'année dernière, il avait donné à Finn des baguettes personnalisées pour sa batterie, parce qu'il avait cassé son ancienne paire. (Dernière fois qu'il avait une bagarre de baguettes avec Puck.) Les baguettes que Kurt avait données à Finn avait ses initiales dessus et ne s'ébréchaient pas quelle que soit la force avec laquelle il frappait.

Donc cette année, Finn ne pouvait pas attendre le cadeau de Kurt. Mais Noël était encore dans une semaine, et Finn ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Donc, c'est pourquoi, quand Kurt et Blaine partirent voir un film au cinéma (_Happy New Year_, croyait Finn. Personnellement, il trouvait qu'une des filles ressemblait à Rachel, mais Kurt n'était pas d'accord), Finn se faufila dans la chambre de Kurt et commença à fouiner pour trouver des cachettes.

Burt et sa mère visitaient de la famille pour le weekend, alors Finn n'était pas inquiet d'être attrapé. Et le film durait _au moins _une heure et demie, mais Finn n'aurait pas besoin d'autant de temps.

En plus, Kurt pensait que Finn allait chez Puck, donc tout ce qu'il savait était que la maison était vide, et il n'y avait rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

Finn poussa la porte de Kurt et regarda dans la chambre de son frère, débattant où regarder en premier. _Le bureau._

Finn regarda chaque tiroir, mais rien n'attira son œil. Enfin, une photo encadrée de Kurt et Blaine se câlinant sur un hamac et souriant à l'appareil ressemblait suspicieusement à un cadeau pour Blaine. Pourquoi d'autre serait-elle cachée dans le dernier tiroir du bureau de Kurt en dessous de tous ses papiers ?

Ensuite, Finn vérifia en dessous du lit de Kurt, mais il n'y avait _rien _en dessous. Juste le plus propre en-dessous-de-lit que Finn ait jamais vu.

Finn se releva et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le placard de Kurt. Bingo.

Finn ouvrit violemment la porte du placard et commença à chercher, poussant les vêtements de Kurt et scannant le sol des yeux.

Et puis il entendit des bruits de pas.

Et il entendit la voix de Kurt.

« C'était une bien meilleure idée. »

Finn entendit Blaine rire. « Ouais, on peut voir ce film quand on veut. Mais aujourd'hui on a la maison pour nous. »

Finn se précipita pour fermer la porte du placard, juste au moment où la porte de la chambre de Kurt s'ouvrait. Finn arrêta de bouger, laissant la porte du placard entrouverte. Il ne voulait pas alerter Kurt et Blaine de sa présence. Peut-être qu'ils partiraient bientôt.

Kurt poussa Blaine contre la porte de la chambre et attaqua pratiquement ses lèvres.

Ou peut-être pas.

Finn essaya de regarder autre part, mais trouva qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste trop incroyable.

Blaine gémit contre la bouche de Kurt et saisit ses hanches fermement, tirant Kurt vers lui. Il haleta alors que Kurt embrassait sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant juste en dessous de l'oreille de Blaine. Kurt s'attarda là, et Finn sut qu'il essayait de laisser une marque.

« Tu es à moi », murmura Kurt contre le cou de Blaine.

Blaine inclina sa tête de manière à ce que son front soit contre celui de Kurt. « Je suis à toi », murmura-t-il. « Comme tu es à moi. »

Kurt sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine une nouvelle fois, cette fois dans un doux et lent baiser. Blaine poussa doucement la poitrine de Kurt, et les deux marchèrent en arrière jusqu'au lit de Kurt, ne rompant pas le baiser.

Les yeux de Finn s'écarquillèrent quand Kurt tomba sur le lit, entrainant Blaine avec lui. Il mit une main sur sa bouche quand leurs bouches s'attachèrent une nouvelle fois, et qu'ils commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre.

« Blaine », soupira Kurt alors que Blaine mordillait son cou, s'arrêtant juste où son épaule rencontrait son cou. Il suça et mordit la peau, et Kurt gémit sous lui.

_Ilfautquejem'enailleilfautquejem'enailleilfautquejem'enaille_, se répétait Finn encore et encore dans sa tête. Mais il était gelé sur place.

Les doigts de Kurt commencèrent à enlever ses propres boutons des trous tandis que Blaine caressait ses côtes. Il fit sortir le dernier et s'assit pour l'enlever pendant que Blaine faisait passer sa propre chemise par dessus sa tête. Maintenant torses-nus, ils s'embrassèrent encore, passionné et sensuel. Kurt roula de manière à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur Blaine et commença à embrasser son torse, s'arrêtant à la ceinture de Blaine. Kurt laissa des suçons partout sur les abdos de Blaine, et Blaine était un désordre gémissant.

Finn flanqua ses mains sur ses yeux, mais il finit par regarder à travers ses doigts.

Et faillit hurler sous le choc.

Kurt était _très_ doué avec sa bouche. Il fit sauter le bouton du jean de Blaine utilisant ses dents et sa langue, Blaine fixant Kurt avec des yeux écarquillés plein de désir. Il fit descendre la braguette de Blaine avec ses dents, puis embrassa la bouche de Blaine.

« Putain, Kurt », fit Blaine contre la bouche de Kurt. « C'était _sexy_. »

Finn aurait besoin d'un bon lavage de cerveau...s'il ressortait du placard vivant.

Kurt embrassa Blaine plus fort, et tira pratiquement d'un coup sec le pantalon de Blaine. Blaine roula afin d'être au dessus de Kurt de nouveau. Il se dépêcha d'enlever le pantalon de Kurt...son _slim_. Ce qui fit penser à Finn que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait...ça ne pouvait pas être facile de se débarrasser d'un slim _aussi vite_.

Et alors, les doigts de Blaine s'enfoncèrent dans la ceinture du boxer de Kurt, et ce fut trop pour Finn.

« ARRETEZ ! » hurla Finn, la porte du placard s'ouvrant avec un grand _bang !_

Blaine et Kurt sautèrent. « Finn ! » cria Blaine. « Satané casse-couille* ! »

« T'étais là dedans depuis le début ? » demanda Kurt, scandalisé.

« Oui », dit Finn, son visage tournant au rouge foncé.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti plus tôt ? Je croyais que tu étais chez Noah ! »

« Ou, puisque tu étais là dedans, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre _une demie-heure _? » Blaine était toujours énervé.

« Blaine ! » siffla Kurt. « C'est vraiment la seule chose avec laquelle tu as un problème ? Qu'on ait été interrompus ? Ça ne te dérange pas _le moins du monde_ qu'on était observés ? »

« Kurt, ça fait _deux semaines. _Et juste quand on a la chance de coucher ensemble, Finn arrive et arrête tout ! » Blaine se tourna pour fusiller Finn du regard. « Merci _beaucoup_, Finn ! » dit-il doucement en serrant les dents.

« Je suis désolé ! » cria Finn. « Je voulais pas ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ! »

« Euh, peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas regarder mon frère et son petit-ami coucher ensemble ! »

« Tu n'avais pas de problème pour nous regarder se rouler des pelles ! Je questionne sérieusement ta sexualité ! »

« Hey, je suis hétéro, Anderson, j'_aime_ couché avec Rachel ! »

« _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous regardais !_ »

« J'étais gelé sous le choc ! »

« Les gars ! » cria pratiquement Kurt. « Vous allez la fermer ? »

Blaine se calma instantanément. « Oui, Kurt ? »

Mais Kurt l'ignora, tournant plutôt son attention vers Finn. « Finn », dit-il d'une voix douce qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Finn. « Sors de ma chambre. _Maintenant_. »

Finn nota que les mains de Kurt se dirigeaient déjà vers Blaine.

« _Maintenant, Finn _» répéta Kurt.

Finn presque courut hors de la chambre, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Kurt. Il ferma la porte de Kurt, entendant déjà des sons d'embrassades et de gémissements.

Finn verrouilla sa porte et sauta sur son lit. Il s'enroula sur lui-même et se balança d'avant en arrière, essayant d'oublier les images de Kurt et Blaine.

Ça a pris _beaucoup_ de temps.

* * *

*je suis pas particulièrement contente de cette traduction, mais c'est un mot quasi-intraduisible (_cockblock_, qui veut dire littéralement 'bite-bloquer') alors j'ai été voir sur un forum, et c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai trouvé...

* * *

_**N/A : **_…**Oh my.**

**Même si j'adorerais être à la place de Finn...j'ai pitié pour lui. Ce pauvre garçon sera sûrement traumatisé pour le restant de sa vie.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi !**

**Review !**

* * *

_**N/T : ...Je sais, je suis en retard. Je vais encore blâmer mon manque de temps...mais là ça va, comme les vacances arrivent, je vais en avoir plus :) J'espère pouvoir traduire un certain nombre de chapitres que je posterais tous d'un coup, comme petit cadeau de Noël si vous voulez ^^**_

_**AH OUI ! J'ai changé de nom d'auteur, pour être en harmonie avec mon Tumblr (si vous voulez y jeté un coup d'œil, je vais mettre le lien sur mon profil très prochainement ;). J'espère que ça vous chamboule pas trop x)**_

_**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre. Perso, je l'aime pas trop, parce que je suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec la traduction de choses...hum...graphiques, si je puis dire. Et pour le fameux 'cockblock/casse-couille'. Je crois que je vais garder ma traduction littérale, parce que je trouve ça plus parlant...Enfin je sais pas, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Merci pour les reviews/ajouts en favoris/alertes, encore une fois :)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


	13. Chapitre 13 : SMS

_**Traduction 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 13 : SMS**_

**_N/A : _Je ne suis pas très sûre que ce chapitre sera très gênant, mais j'aimais vraiment bien le prompt. Donc je vais faire de mon mieux sans mon gêné!Blaine chéri que j'aime tant.**

**Prompté par **_**B**__**akura From School : Comment t'aider...hmm : eh bien, puisque tu ne suis pas d'ordre précis (désolée si tu l'es) tu pourrais faire genre un moment gênant 'avant relation sérieuse' : Burt est préoccupé et se demande pourquoi Kurt est toujours sur son téléphone (autrement dit quand Burt demande à Kurt à qui il parle, il pose juste son téléphone et dit 'personne'). Il pourrait prendre secrètement le téléphone et lire tous les SMS de Blaine. Pas forcément des sextos mais juste des SMS mignons qui nécessiteraient que Burt demande qui est Blaine et ait un moment embarrassant pour Kurt qui parlerait à son père de ce nouveau garçon qu'il aime bien mais ne sait pas trop si c'est réciproque. Ça pourrait même être développé en un truc plus drôle du genre 'est-ce qu'il couche avec toi ?' (peut-être les SMS étaient coquins, mais en plaisanterie (ou des conversations floues qui semblent sexuelles mais ne sont pas destinées à l'être).**_

**La seule chose que je change est que Kurt et Blaine sont ensemble.**

**Oh, et les SMS de Kurt sont en **_**italique,**_** et ceux de Blaine en gras.**

**Oh, karatekid1018 et EC, si vous lisez ça, j'aimerais vous remerciez tous les deux pour tous les prompts que vous m'avez donné ! Je les adore tous, et ils sont d'une grande aide ! Je ne peux pas vous envoyez de messages privés, alors voici mon remerciement ! J'espère que vous le verrez !**

**En avant !**

* * *

C'était vraiment dur de regarder la télé quand vous aviez un fils adolescent assis sur le canapé riant à son téléphone. Kurt tapa une réponse et l'envoya, fixant son téléphone en attendant une réponse. La réponse arriva, suivie d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Kurt, pourrais-tu être silencieux s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda Burt pendant les pubs.

Kurt leva la tête, un sourire disparaissant de ses lèvres. « Oh. Désolé Papa. »

« C'est pas grave », dit Burt, se retournant vers la télé.

Deux secondes plus tard, plus de rire.

« Kurt ! »

« Désolé ! »

Rire.

« _Kurt !_ »

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

_Plus de rire._

« Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Je vais te confisquer ton téléphone si tu ne peux pas être silencieux ! »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent, et il sembla nerveux. « T-tu ne le ferais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Burt plissa les yeux. Pourquoi Kurt serait nerveux ? « Tente moi. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et envoya un autre SMS. Burt le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de penser que c'était sans danger de regarder la télé. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à Kurt, qui essayait visiblement de contenir ses rires. Burt soupira; au moins Kurt essayait. Puis, Kurt rougit, piquant l'intérêt de Burt une nouvelle fois.

Kurt se leva soudainement et quitta la pièce, laissant son téléphone sur le canapé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait aux toilettes. C'était le _seul_ endroit où Kurt ne prenait pas son téléphone – même s'il parlait à _Blaine_.

Burt repensa à quel point Kurt avait été nerveux quand il avait menacé de lui prendre son téléphone. Vraiment, pourquoi Kurt _était_ nerveux ? Burt se pencha en avant et attrapa le téléphone de Kurt du canapé. Il était bloqué, donc maintenant venait le challenge de trouver le mot de passe à quatre chiffres.

D'abord il essaya l'évident. L'anniversaire de Kurt – non.

L'anniversaire de Blaine – non.

L'anniversaire de Burt – non.

L'anniversaire d'Elizabeth – non.

L'anniversaire de Kurt et Blaine – non. Celui-là était un peu surprenant.

_Attendez, _pensa Burt. Anniversaires...Mariages...Même s'il ne voulait vraiment pas que ce soit ça, il tapa 1-1-8-1.

Bien sûr, le téléphone de Kurt se débloqua.

Super.

Et juste comme Burt l'avait pensé, Kurt parlait à Blaine. Il fit défiler jusqu'en haut de la conversation (qui commençait très tôt le matin...il devrait _encore_ leur parler) et commença à lire.

**Bonjour, beau gosse.**

_Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?_

**Je m'assure juste que tu as assez de temps pour ta routine d'hydratation.**

_Aww, merci :)_

**Donc suis-je pardonné ?**

_J'y penserais._

**Textote-moi quand tu es prêt. T'aime.**

Burt fit défiler plus vers le bas de la conversation, puisque que la plupart des messages précédents étaient envoyés pendant les cours et consistaient de choses mignonnes. Burt voulait juste découvrir ce qui pouvait rendre Kurt nerveux.

**Tu devrais porter ce jean plus souvent.**

_Oh je devrais ?_

**Oui. Il donnait vraiment bien sur toi.**

_Eh bien merci._

**Quand tu veux. ;)**

_Blaine, je m'ennuie._

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

_Quelque chose avec toi._

Est-ce que Burt ose continuer ?

**Mais...je suis chez moi. Et tu es chez toi.**

_C'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé les voitures, imbécile. :)_

**Alors viens.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens pas ici ?_

**Parce que ma maison est vide.**

_Touché._

_Mais je suis trop flemmard._

Attendez, est-ce que ces deux-là couchaient ensemble ?

**Bon, très bien !**

_Très bien quoi ?_

**Comme si tu ne savais pas.**

_Éclaire moi._

**Je te montrerai de l'éclairage.**

_Blaine, si tu montres à mon fils de l'éclairage, tu n'auras plus de _moyen _de lui montrer, _pensa Burt.

_Blaine Anderson, ça ne veut rien dire._

**Alors ? Je veux que tu viennes chez moi !**

_Supplier n'est pas séduisant, Blaine._

**C'est pas ce que t'as dit hier soir.**

Burt fixa juste le téléphone dans ses mains, incapable de penser.

_J'étais même pas chez toi hier soir._

Oh, ça va alors. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas tuer Blaine.

**Mais tu aurais pu l'être.**

_Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà dit que tu étais un idiot ?_

**Seulement toi. :(**

_Je suis désolé._

_Mais je m'ennuie toujours._

**Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas venir, on peut improviser.**

S'ils commençaient à sextoter, Burt allait péter une durite.

_BLAINE !_

**Quoi ?**

_Arrête d'être un pervers !_

**Je n'en suis pas un !**

_Si tu l'es !_

**Comment ça ?**

_Donc tu me dis que 'Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas venir, on peut improviser' ce n'est pas toi qui est un pervers ?_

**Non.**

_Comment ça ne l'est pas ?_

**On pourrait faire un duo par téléphone.**

**T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé.**

« Papa ? »

Burt leva la tête pour voir Kurt se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Oh...Kurt. »

« Est-ce que tu lis mes messages ? » demanda Kurt, s'approchant lentement du canapé.

« Oui. Et j'ai une question pour toi. Est-ce que toi et Blaine couchez ensemble ? » Burt rendit le téléphone à Kurt.

Kurt pâlit. Il hocha la tête.

Burt soupira. « Au moins tu ne m'as pas menti. Est-ce que vous êtes prudents au moins ? »

Kurt hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, devenant rouge maintenant. « Bien sûr, Papa. Et on est le premier l'un de l'autre, donc ce n'est pas comme si il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Juste...sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Le rougissement de Kurt s'assombrit. « Papaaa. Blaine m'aime, et je l'aime. »

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessé, Kurt. »

Kurt lui fit un sourire qui semblait forcé. « Merci Papa. Je peux monter maintenant ? »

Burt fit un vague signe de la main. « Ouais, vas-y. »

Kurt courut presque hors de la pièce. Burt se retourna vers la télé pour la énième fois ce soir-là, mais son émission était maintenant terminée...probablement depuis un bout de temps.

Burt soupira encore. « Oh, eh bien. Autant commencé à faire le diner pour Carole. »

* * *

**_N/A :_ Moi et mon amie avons eu plaisir à faire un jeu de rôle pour ce chapitre. J'étais Blaine et elle était Kurt.**

**Ce chapitre était gênant, juste pas aussi gênant que mes autres. Ils ont tendance à être plus gênants quand Blaine et Burt sont dans la même pièce.**

**Oh, et le premier à deviner ce qu'est le mot de passe obtient un prix virtuel ! MISSMARAUDER93 TU N'ES PAS AUTORISÉE A DEVINER TU SAIS DÉJÀ CE QUE C'EST ! Haha.**

**Une dernière chose...J'aimerais m'excuser envers Full-Empty-Spirit pour avoir mis le mauvais nom d'auteur dans Placard. Et karatekid1018, j'écris DÉFINITIVEMENT ton prompt de soirée !**

* * *

_**N/T : Voilà la première partie de mon cadeau :) Il y en aura cinq : un pour chaque jour de cette semaine, jusque vendredi :)**_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent essayer de trouver ce qu'est le mot de passe de Kurt dans ce chapitre, je vous en pris, allez-y :) Je trouve personnellement que c'est introuvable, et je n'y aurai jamais pensé moi-même x)**_

_**- Cécilia. (Je crois que c'est la note de traductrice la plus courte que j'ai jamais écrite x)**_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Paquet

_**Traduction 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Paquet**_

**_N/A :_ Donc...J'ai réalisé que ce titre _(N/T : Package en VO) _pourrait envoyer un mauvais message, mais une fois que vous aurez lu le prompt, tout devrait être éclairé.**

_**Paddyofurniture : Un paquet marron emballé arrive au garage. Burt, pensant qu'il s'agit de pièces commandées, l'ouvre pour découvrir que c'en est pas.**_

**Ce devrait être marrant !**

**AVERTISSEMENT : IL Y A DES TITRES DE FILMS PORNOS INVENTES ! Vous pouvez supporter ça ?**

* * *

« Hey, Papa ! »

Burt se retourna pour voir Kurt se tenant devant le capot de la voiture sur laquelle Burt travaillait. Blaine se tenait à côté de lui, une main lacée avec celle de Kurt.

« Hey, Kurt, Blaine », dit Burt, essuyant ses mains avec un chiffon. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Je croyais que vous alliez faire du shopping ? »

« On y va », dit Blaine. « Mais Kurt et moi voulions juste savoir si on pouvait revenir plus tard que d'habitude. »

« Oh ? » demanda Burt, levant un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Pas de raisons spécifiques », dit Kurt rapidement.

Burt plissa les yeux. « Euh, d'accord alors. Soyez juste là avant dix heures et demi. Vous avez école demain. »

« D'accord, au revoir, Papa ! » dit Kurt et commença à tirer Blaine hors du garage.

« Merci, Burt ! », lança Blaine par dessus son épaule.

Burt secoua la tête, riant. Il repris son travail sur la voiture, sifflant en travaillant. Environ quarante minutes plus tard, un de ses collègues l'appela.

« Hé Burt ! »

« Quoi, Jack ? » répondit-il, enlevant un pneu.

« Un gars de la poste a déposé un colis ! »

Soupirant, Burt se leva et se dirigea vers Jack. Un paquet marron de taille moyenne se trouvait sur la table.

« T'as commandé des nouvelles pièces ? » demanda Jack.

Burt secoua la tête. « Non. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Tu peux aller finir de changer les pneus pendant que j'ouvre ça ? » Jack accepta et partit.

Burt prit la boîte et l'apporta dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il plaça le paquet sur son bureau, attrapa un cutter, et coupa le scotch. Soulevant les rabats, Burt devint très confus.

Pourquoi des _cassettes_ étaient-elles livrées à son garage ?

Burt attrapa la première et lut le titre, lâchant presque la cassette sous le choque.

_Crache ou Avale ?_

Il saisit le deuxième film. _Batman dans Robin._

Il y en avait cinq ou six de plus, mais Burt ne voulait plus lire aucun titre. Mais il y avait une question qui traversait son esprit à présent. Pourquoi diable y avait-il des cassettes _pornographiques_ livrées à son garage ? Burt jeta les films dans la boîte et la referma. C'est à ce moment qu'il nota le nom de l'acheteur.

_Kurt Hummel._

Kurt était mort. Et Blaine aussi – ce n'était _sûrement pas_ l'idée de Kurt de commander ces films. Burt savait ce que son fils pensait de ce genre de films.

Portant la boîte sous un bras, Burt quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers Jack.

« Peux-tu fermer le garage pour moi ? Je dois rentrer. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce Kurt ? »

Oh, c'était Kurt, sans aucun doute. « Tout se passera bien », répondit Burt.

« D'accord, je te vois demain alors. »

« Salut. »

Burt quitta le garage et se glissa dans sa voiture, lançant le paquet sur le siège passager à côté de lui.

_J'espère que ces garçons ont un bon dernier jour sur Terre_, pensa Burt alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

…

Finalement, à dix heures quinze, Burt entendit la voiture de Blaine s'engager dans l'allée. Il se précipita à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvra en grand.

« Rentrez. Vous deux », dit-il.

Blaine sembla soudainement terrifié, et il resserra sa prise sur la main de Kurt. Kurt sembla juste confus alors qu'il suivait Burt dans le salon.

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? » couina Blaine aussitôt qu'ils furent tous assis.

« Devrais-je avoir une raison de te tuer, Blaine ? » demanda Burt avec une voix grave.

« Non », dit lentement Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Papa ? » demanda Kurt, commençant à paraître impatient.

Burt se baissa et attrapa le paquet se trouvant sur le côté de sa chaise et le posa sur la table basse.

Kurt pâlit. « Ils sont arrivés tôt », murmura-t-il.

Blaine se baissa pour ramasser _Crache ou Avale ? _« Avale. » Il se tourna vers Kurt. « Et toi, Kurt ? »

Le visage de Kurt était rouge vif. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, but Burt l'interrompit.

« Kurt Elizabeth, ne réponds _pas _à cette question. » Burt se tourna vers Blaine. « Peut-on garder ces choses pour nous, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Nan. » Burt fusilla Blaine du regard, qui pâlit. « Désolé ! »

« Papa, je peux expliquer », dit Kurt.

Burt sourit à son fils. « Je t'en prie, fais. _S'il-te-plaît_. J'_adorerais _savoir pourquoi du porno gay a été livré à mon garage. »

« Ce n'est pas pour nous. »

Blaine soupira. « Ouais, Kurt a dit qu'il ne voulait pas regarder d'autres gars coucher ensemble. »

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, un sourcil levé. « Et toi oui ? »

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Hum... »

« D'accord, pouvons-nous juste revenir au point essentiel ? » coupa Burt. « _Pourquoi avez-vous du porno gay ?_ »

Kurt soupira. « Papa, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à nous. »

« Vraiment. Alors pour qui sont-ils, si je puis demander ? » interrogea Burt suspicieusement.

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard. « On devrait lui dire ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oh, vous feriez mieux de me le dire », dit Burt.

Kurt plissa les yeux. « Papa, je ne veux pas manquer de respect, mais c'est un peu un problème personnel que seuls Blaine et moi pouvons comprendre. »

D'accord, quand _Kurt _lui répondit, Burt sut que cela devait être sérieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

« Dis-lui juste, Kurt. Je suis sûr que Burt ne dira rien à personne », dit doucement Blaine, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt.

« Les films porno étaient pour le petit frère d'un de nos amis », répondit Kurt.

« Il est trop jeune pour les commander lui-même, alors il a donné l'argent à Kurt et Kurt les a commandés », ajouta Blaine.

« Eh bien, pourquoi les as-tu fait livré au garage ? »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Je ne voulais pas les faire livrer ici parce que _n'importe qui_ aurait pu les voir. Ils n'étaient pas supposés arriver avant demain – c'est pour ça que j'avais prévu de travailler au garage demain. »

Burt soupira. « Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté Kurt ? _Je _n'approuve pas ces films, _tu _n'approuves pas ces films – ça ne me surprend pas que Blaine les approuve- »

« Hé ! »

« -alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

« Parce que Toby- » Kurt mit une main sur sa bouche.

Burt fronça les sourcils. « Toby ? Le frère de Trent Nixon ? »

« Ouais », dit Blaine. « Il est gay, et il voulait savoir comment deux gars couchaient ensemble, mais quant Kurt et moi avons offert de lui expliquer, il a rougi et dit qu'il préférait apprendre par lui-même. »

« Donc...c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a demandé si je pouvais commander les films pour lui », ajouta Kurt.

« C'était là que vous étiez _réellement_, alors ? Chez Trent, parlant à Toby ? Parce que je ne vois pas de sacs, Kurt, et quand tu vas faire du shopping tu ramènes _toujours_ des sacs. »

« M'en parlez pas », marmonna Blaine, gagnant un coude dans les côtes. « Aïe ! »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Oui, Trent nous a demandé à Blaine et moi de parler à Toby. Il n'a pas encore fait son coming-out auprès de ses parents, donc on l'aide avec ça et on lui parle juste en général. »

Burt devait l'admettre, c'était très mature de la part de Kurt et Blaine, même si Burt avait envie de claquer Blaine à chaque fois que le garçon ouvrait sa bouche.

« Eh bien...C'est très gentil de votre part à tous les deux », dit Burt, se sentant fier de ses garçons.

Blaine sourit. « C'est juste qu'on sait comment sait, et on veut aider Toby. »

« Eh bien...puisque que le garçon a payé, vous deux pourriez aussi bien lui ramener les cassettes. Mais vous alliez et vous revenez – Kurt a cours demain. »

Kurt ramassa les films, rougissant encore à _Crache ou Avale ?_

« Tu devras me dire la réponse sur le chemin vers chez Trent », Burt entendit Blaine dire à Kurt alors qu'ils sortaient du salon.

Burt fit glisser une main le long de son visage. Il devrait acheter un filtre à ce garçon.

* * *

**_N/A :_ J'ai besoin d'un lavage de cerveau...les images qui sont apparues quand j'ai recherché des titres de films n'étaient pas plaisantes. *tremble* Donc j'ai inventé les miens ! Vous êtes tous chanceux que je vous aime ;)**

**Le concours pour deviner ce qu'est le mot de passe de Kurt pour son téléphone se passe toujours. Toutes les réponses ont été l'anniversaire de Burt et Elizabeth, la mort d'Elizabeth, l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth...mais aucune n'est vraie. J'espère que vous essayé toujours de devenir ! Mais si vous ne le faites pas, alors je devrais vous dire la réponse :)**

**J'adore les reviews (clin d'œil)**

* * *

_**N/T : Deuxième partie :)**_

_**- Cécilia**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Enceint

_**Traduction 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Enceint**_

_**N/A :**_** CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ, JE LE PROMETS ! PAS DE M-PREG*, JE NE FERAIS **_**JAMAIS **_**CA !**

**Nous avons un gagnant ! **_**Paddyofurniture **_**a bien deviné le mot de passe de Kurt ! C'était les initiales de Kurt quand il sera marié. 11=K, 8=H, 1=A**

_**Paddyofurniture**_**, tu obtiens des Redvines virtuelles !**

**Prompté par **_**KlainerGleek : Oh ! Ou une histoire où Finn pense que Blaine pourrait mettre Kurt enceint et Burt entend :)**_

**Oh, mon dieu, j'adore ça. Et j'aime beaucoup espion!Burt.**

* * *

« Kurt, toi et Blaine restez prudents, hein ? »

Burt s'arrêta sur son chemin vers la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et vit Kurt et Finn regardant un film sur la télé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Finn ? » demanda Kurt, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues.

« Eh bien, toi et Blaine couchez ensemble, alors- »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » souffla Kurt.

« Rachel me l'a dit. »

Burt les fixa. Kurt et Blaine avaient des relations sexuelles ? Quand diable était-ce arrivé !

« Je vais tuer Rachel », marmonna Kurt.

« Donc vous l'êtes ? » insista Finn.

« Pourquoi diable es-tu si intéressé, Finn ? »

Burt dût l'admettre. Pourquoi est-ce que Finn insistait ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu tombes enceint. »

Oh Seigneur.

Kurt éclata de rire, enroulant ses bras fermement autour de sa taille. Finn le regarda avec confusion. Des larmes coulant de ses yeux, Kurt sortit son téléphone portable et tapa un numéro.

« B-B-Blaine », ria-t-il dans le téléphone. Il devait être sur haut-parleur, parce que Burt put entendre la réponse de Blaine.

« Kurt ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

De nouveaux éclats de rire s'échappèrent de la bouche de Kurt au lieu d'une réponse.

« Kurt ! »

« Désolé », dit Kurt, essayant de ne pas rire. « Est-ce que tu es bientôt là ? »

« Ouais, je suis seulement à quelques minutes. »

Évidemment que Blaine venait. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables; et Burt n'avait pas de problème avec ça, mais maintenant il allait devoir leur parler.

« Dépêche, amour », murmura Kurt dans son téléphone.

« Pour toi je dépasserai les limitations de vitesse. »

Kurt roula des yeux quand il raccrocha. « Il n'y a que Blaine Anderson pour essayer de faire sembler romantique le fait de violer la loi. » Mais le sourire nigaud sur son visage trahit combien il était enchanté.

Kurt mordit sa lèvre, de nouveaux éclats de rire s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Finn croisa les bras.

« Kurt, je ne trouve pas le fait de tomber enceint drôle », dit-il, ce qui fit Kurt rire une nouvelle fois.

Burt se battit pour ne pas frapper sa tête contre le mur. Oh Finn…

« Est-ce que Kurt rit _encore_ ? »

Burt sauta pratiquement jusqu'au plafond. Il se tourna pour voir Blaine se tenant derrière lui. Le garçon regardait par dessus l'épaule de Burt, souriant tendrement dans la direction de Kurt.

« Comment es-tu entré ? » demanda Burt.

« Kurt m'a donné une clé. »

Les sourcils de Burt s'élevèrent d'un coup. « Ah bon ? _Quand_ ? »

Blaine réfléchit pendant une minute. « Il y a quelques semaines. »

Burt se pinça l'arête du nez. « Peu importe. C'est bon de te voir, Blaine. Oh, et toi, moi et Kurt auront une petite conversation après. »

Blaine pâlit au regard lourd de sens que Burt lui donnait. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le salon, saluant Kurt avec un baiser.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui t'a fait autant rire ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Kurt et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Finn est sous l'impression que tu pourrais me mettre enceint », répondit Kurt, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et tremblant de rires étouffés.

Blaine rit. « Vraiment, Finn ? »

Finn plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? Je peux mettre Rachel enceinte, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas mettre Kurt enceint ? »

Kurt tourna la tête pour rire dans l'épaule de Blaine. Même Blaine semblait ne vouloir que se rouler par terre et rire aux éclats _Finn peut vraiment être un idiot parfois, _pensa Burt, s'esclaffant légèrement.

« Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu peux trouver ça drôle, Kurt ! » dit Finn, commençant à sembler en colère. « Est-ce que tu _veux _qu'un bébé ruine vos vies ? »

Évidemment cela fit rire Kurt encore plus, et Blaine dut littéralement le prendre sur ses genoux pour éviter que Kurt ne tombe du canapé.

« Finn », dit Blaine, un grand sourire sur son visage. « Kurt est un garçon...Je ne peux pas le mettre enceint. »

« Mais je croyais que c'était à ça que servait le sexe », dit Finn, semblant confus.

Burt vit Blaine sursauter. Il fut confus pendant une minute, mais vit ensuite que Kurt avait sa tête cachée dans son cou...mordant l'endroit où son cou rencontrait sa clavicule pour étouffer ses rires.

« Euh...euh...eh bien, Finn, c-c'est vrai pour un homme et une femme, mais c'est seulement parce que les femmes ont...l'_équipement_ pour tomber enceinte. » La tête de Blaine retomba contre le canapé. « _Kurt. _Tu dois arrêter, chéri. »

Kurt s'écarta avec un couinement. « Désolé ! »

Burt nota que Finn semblait confus, et il éclata presque de rire à la question suivant de Finn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, les femmes ont l'équipement pour tomber enceinte ? C'est quoi la différence entre un garçon et une fille ? »

Kurt se calma immédiatement. « T'es sérieux, Finn ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as couché avec Rachel, et tu te demandes ce qui est différent entre un garçon et une fille ? »

Donc, Finn et Rachel avaient aussi couché ensemble. Merveilleux.

« Eh bien...clairement mes parties sont différentes de ses parties. Je veux dire, elle a- »

« Dégueu », dit Blaine, blêmissant. « S'il-te-plaît, ne finis pas cette phrase. » Kurt roula des yeux.

« Mais à part ça, je ne comprends pas ce qui fait un garçon différent d'une fille. Qu'est-ce qui fait que seules les filles peuvent être enceintes ? » demanda Finn.

« Eh bien, Finn », commença Kurt, bougeant pour être de nouveau assis à côté de Blaine. « Tu vois, les filles ont ces choses appelées ovaires, et un utérus. »

Blaine semblait très pâle. « Kurt, est-ce que tu dois parler de ça ? »

Burt réprima un rire. C'était bien de voir que Blaine était inconfortable avec _quelques_ aspects du sexe.

Kurt ignora Blaine. « Et les garçons ont...enfin, je crois que nous savons tous ce que les garçons ont. »

« Oh, j'aime ce que les garçons ont », dit Blaine, son visage retrouvant ses couleurs.

Kurt se tourna et le fixa pendant un certain temps. « Oui, merci, Blaine. »

Le visage de Finn était rouge foncé, et Burt ne lui reprochait pas. Mais c'était hilarant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui fait un bébé ? »

Pendant que Kurt expliquait, le visage de Blaine tourna lentement au vert, alors que Finn semblait de plus en plus fasciné. À la fin de l'explication de Kurt, Blaine avait sa tête cachée dans les genoux de Kurt, avec Kurt qui caressait ses cheveux de manière rassurante.

« Euh...maintenant je sais ce que vous avez trouvé si drôle. Je suis si stupide ! » dit Finn, rougissant encore.

« Oui, tu l'es », dit Blaine, sa voix étouffée par les genoux de Kurt. « Et je te hais pour avoir fait Kurt tout expliquer. »

Kurt roucoula. Il se baissa pour embrasser le derrière de la tête de Blaine. « Idiot », murmura-t-il en se relevant. Blaine laissa sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt.

« Mec, t'es vraiment _ce _genre de gay ? » demanda Finn.

Blaine se rassit enfin. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu flippes sérieusement quand les mecs parlent de filles ? »

« Non...je préfère juste écouter à propos de garçons. C'est ce qu'_est _être gay, Finn », répondit Blaine.

Burt dût admettre que Blaine avait raison.

« Est-ce qu'on doit expliquer ce qu'est être gay, Finn ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que Finn secouait la tête frénétiquement, Blaine commença à sauter de haut en bas. « Oh ! Oh ! Laisse-moi faire, Kurt ! »

Le sourire de Kurt se transforma en sourire diabolique. Il se tourna vers Blaine. « Que dirais-tu qu'on lui montre, mon amour ? »

Blaine se jeta pratiquement sur Kurt. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent ensemble dans un baiser passioné, et Blaine gémit dans la bouche de Kurt alors que Kurt le tirait au dessus de lui. Finn se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, ne remarquant pas quand il passa devant Burt dans le hall.

« Pieds au sol », cria Burt alors qu'il rentrait dans la cuisine, se rappelant qu'il avait prévu de se faire un sandwich. « Et suivez-moi. »

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent d'un coup. « Depuis quand es-tu là ? » demanda Kurt.

« Assez longtemps. »

* * *

**_N/A :_ XD J'adore ce chapitre, si je dois dire ! Ça m'a fait sourire :)**

**Je veux tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et prompts. Je les apprécie vraiment ! Et j'espère qu'ils vont continuer d'arriver !**

* * *

_***Pour ceux que ne savent pas, 'm-preg' c'est l'abréviation de 'male pregnancy' qui veut dire 'grossesse masculine' donc en gros un mec qui tombe enceint.**_

* * *

_**N/T : Troisième partie !**_

_**- Cécilia**_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Education sexuelle

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 16 : Éducation sexuelle**_

**_N/A : _On m'a beaucoup posé cette question : « Est-ce une série de one-shots sans aucun lien, ou sont-ils tous connectés ? » La question à cette réponse ? Une série de one-shots sans aucun lien. Les deux seuls qui sont liés sont Concert de bienfaisance et Suite : concert de bienfaisance, et c'est seulement parce que mon amie voulait savoir ce qui se passait après que Kurt et Blaine se soient enfuit de l'auditorium.**

**J'aimerai aussi faire une autre annonce. J'ai reçu tellement de prompts, et j'espère qu'ils continueront de venir, parce que je les adore ! Je me suis assise hier soir et les ai tous lus et rangés dans l'ordre dans lequel je veux les écrire. Donc si vous ne voyez pas votre prompt tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra un jour ou l'autre. Donc (sil-vous-plaît !) soyez patients. Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous gardez diverti jusqu'à ce que tous les prompts soient sortis ;) Continuez à envoyer des prompts !**

**Oh, et il y aura des gens avec plus d'un prompt à la fois (EC *tousse* je t'aime tellement !) parce qu'ajoute chaque prompt à la fin de la liste et j'écris dans l'ordre dans lequel je les reçois.**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les prompts, EC, dès que je vois une de tes reviews je suis si excitée parce que je les aime tellement ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à m'en donner plus...**

**J'aimerais aussi remercier tout le monde encore pour vos reviews; je veux dire, j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a genre deux semaines et je suis déjà à 200 reviews. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir atteindre ce nombre au prochain chapitre. GROS boost juste là, haha !**

**D'accord, maintenant que j'ai radoté, voilà le prompt !**

_**MissMarauder93: Deux mots. Éducation sexuelle.**_

**D'accord, donc ce que n'était pas exactement ce que le prompt disait, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit de mettre puisque que le prompt était TRÈS long ! Si vous le sentez, vous pouvez aller voir dans les reviews et trouver le prompt, mais je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne le faites pas.**

**Oh, dans le cas où quelqu'un est confus, quand tout le monde a eu cours d'éducation sexuelle avec Holly, Kurt était à Dalton, et Blaine n'a pas eu éducation sexuelle à son ancienne école. Donc les deux seront coincés avec une bande de troisièmes.**

**AVERTISSEMENT ! IL Y A DES MENTIONS D'ACTIVITÉS SEXUELLES DANS CE CHAPITRE ! CE N'EST PAS RATED M, PARCE QUE, ENCORE UNE FOIS, **_**JE N'ÉCRIRAIS JAMAIS RIEN DE RATED M, **_**MAIS J'AI PENSE QUE JE DEVRAIS PRÉVENIR AU CAS OU !**

**La plus longue note d'auteur de tous les temps :)**

* * *

« Je ne comprends toujours pourquoi nous _devons _faire ça », grommela Kurt, s'appuyant contre son casier et croisant les bras.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais au moins on ne sera pas tout seul. »

Kurt ne put empêcher le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage. Comme Blaine était en première, lui et Kurt n'avaient aucune classe ensemble excepté pour le Glee club. Il tendit la main et laça ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine.

« Je _suppose _qu'il y a ça », dit Kurt, souriant.

Blaine eut un sourire narquois. « Viens. Allons-y avant qu'on ne soit en retard. »

« Et qu'on se prenne un slushie », marmonna Kurt alors que Blaine lâchait sa main. Son petit-ami lui lança un sourire d'excuse tandis que les deux commencèrent à marcher.

Kurt fronça les sourcils en se rappelant où ils allaient. Figgins avait appelé lui et Blaine dans son bureau ce matin-là et leur avait dit qu'ils devaient assister à des cours d'éducation sexuelle avec des _troisièmes_*puisque ni lui ni Blaine avaient assisté à ce cours.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, Kurt eut un premier aperçu de ses nouveaux camarades – des filles qui gloussaient et des minis hommes de Néandertal. Il y avait seulement deux sièges de libres, et ils n'étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Kurt se dirigea vers la fille à côté d'un des sièges libres aux premiers rangs. « Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît aller t'asseoir là-bas pour que mon petit-ami et moi pussions être à côté ? »

« Exc_use_-moi ? », questionna la fille, se tournant dans son siège et croisant les bras. Elle leva son regard prétentieux vers Kurt, faisant éclater son chewing-gum désagréablement.

Kurt leva un sourcil et mis une main sur sa hanche. « Je crois que tu m'as entendu. »

« Pourquoi _devrais-je _bouger ? »

« Écoute petite garce », siffla Kurt. « Je dois supporter un cours d'_éducation sexuelle _avec une poignée de _troisièmes, _ce qui n'est vraiment pas haut dans ma liste de priorités. Et la seule chose m'empêchant de vous tuer petits gosses est de pouvoir m'asseoir à côté de mon petit-ami. Donc si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseillerais de bouger. » Il la regarda de haut en bas, s'imprégnant de ses cheveux blonds clairement décolorés. « Oh, et arrête de te décolorer les cheveux – ils vont tomber un de ces jours et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles ça. »

La fille toucha timidement ses cheveux, mais ne dit rien. À présent, toute la classe les regardaient, et Kurt pouvait voir Blaine jouer avec son nœud-papillon.

« Bon, tu vas bouger ou je dois le faire pour toi ? » demanda Kurt gentiment.

« J-je bougerais si j'étais toi », ajouta Blaine de derrière Kurt.

La fille attrapa ses livres et se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur le siège vide. Kurt pris son siège maintenant vacant, ignorant les regards des amis de la blonde. Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt et se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille.

« C'était _sexy_, bébé. »

Kurt eut un sourire satisfait. « Oh, vraiment ? »

Blaine remua les sourcils. « C'était vraiment- »

« OK, les jeunes ! Commençons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt se tourna vers la voix familière, et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

Holly Holiday était leur professeur !

« Miss Holiday ! » cria-t-il. Il sauta hors de son siège et courut jusqu'à elle.

« Kurt Hummel ? » rit-elle. Les deux s'étreignirent. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

Kurt roula des yeux en se rasseyant. « Oui, Figgins a dit que puisque moi et Blaine n'avons jamais eu de cours d'éducation sexuelle, nous devions y assister avec les troisièmes. »

« Eh bien, ça devrait être drôle ! » dit Holly, souriant. Elle marcha pour être au devant de la salle et claqua ses mains ensemble. « Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, mon nom est Holly Holiday. Je serais votre professeur d'éducation sexuelle pour le semestre. »

Les troisièmes murmurèrent des saluts, et Blaine mit sa main sur la jambe de Kurt sous le bureau.

« Je finirai avec toi plus tard », dit-il d'une voix suggestive.

Kurt fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai hâte. »

« Les garçons ! » dit Holly, cachant un sourire. « Pouvez-vous juste me donner une heure de votre temps ? »

Kurt soupira. « Très bien », dit-il.

« Je crois qu'on sait qui sera le chouchou du prof », marmonna la fille blonde, n'ayant manifestement toujours pas digéré que Kurt l'ait faite bouger.

Kurt se tourna et lui lança un regard. « Ne recommence pas avec moi. »

« D'accoooord ! » dit Holly, claquant de nouveau ses mains ensemble. « Premier sujet – combien de vous avez eu des relations sexuelles ? »

Blaine fut le seul qui leva la main. Kurt rougit une teinte foncée de rouge alors que Blaine et Holly le regardait avec insistance.

« Et combien d'entre vous mentent ? »

Après une légère hésitation, Kurt leva aussi la main. _C'est trop embarrassant._

Blaine regarda autour de lui. « Sérieusement ? Les deux gays sont les _seuls _à avoir couché ? Victoire ! »

Kurt laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. « Tu es un pauvre type », marmonna-t-il.

« Tu adores ça. »

Holly rit. « D'accord. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà fait ou reçu une fellation ? »

La main de Blaine était dans les airs avant même que Holly ait fini sa phrase, la main de Kurt suivant lentement, rougissant encore plus. Quelques autres troisièmes levèrent leurs mains.

Kurt se tourna vers la blonde et vit que sa main était baissée. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, souriant narquoisement. Elle le fusilla du regard mais leva la main.

« Eh bien alors vous avez tous eu des relations sexuelles, aussi. Le sexe oral compte aussi vous savez », dit Holly. « Au moins dites-moi que vous utilisez tous des protections. »

« Oh ! Kurt et moi avons des préservatifs saveur barbe à papa ! » dit Blaine, faisant Kurt se taper sur le front.

Pourquoi aimait-il ce garçon déjà ? Soudainement la main de Blaine était très haute sur sa cuisse. Oh ouais...c'était pour ça.

« Tapettes », dit un garçon quelques rangs derrières derrière une fausse toux.

Le sourire de Blaine disparut de son visage et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Kurt rapprocha sa chaise pour qu'elle soit aussi proche que possible de celle de Blaine et enroula un bras autour de la taille du garçon aux cheveux frisés. Blaine mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, et Kurt murmura des mots de réconfort dans l'oreille de son petit-ami.

« _Tu _peux aller dans le bureau du principal tout seul », dit Holly au garçon qui avait parlé. Elle écrit une note et la tendit à l'élève. « Donne ça au Principal Figgins. » Une fois que le garçon fut parti, Holly retourna son attention vers la classe. « Si j'entends encore un commentaire comme celui-ci, je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer la personne responsable dans le bureau également. Je m'en fiche si je dois envoyer toute la classe. »

Kurt regarda Holly avec reconnaissance, Blaine toujours blotti dans son cou.

Holly sourit à Kurt et Blaine. S'adressant à la classe, elle dit : « J'ai un devoir pour vous tous. Vous choisirez tous un sujet en relation avec le sexe et ferez un projet à présenter à la classe. Vous pouvez travailler seul ou avec un partenaire. Je n'approuverai pas votre sujet; je suis sûre qu'ils seront déjà assez mauvais. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à la classe avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Kurt pris la main de Blaine. Il voulait montrer à Blaine combien il était fier de l'avoir; il pouvait voir que Blaine était toujours un peu contrarié. Blaine lui donna un sourire humide en remerciement, et il enleva littéralement sa main de celle de Kurt pour pouvoir l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Alors sur quoi on fait le projet ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la salle de musique.

Kurt sourit. « Donc on va être partenaire ? »

Blaine cogna sa hanche contre celle de Kurt. « Bien sûr que oui, idiot. »

« Je ne peux pas donner mon avis ? »

« Nan. Et j'ai l'idée parfaite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip ! »

…

Deux semaines plus tard, Holly entra dans la salle de classe le premier jour des présentations. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'avait fait les élèves, et Kurt et Blaine (évidemment le couple était partenaire) étaient les premiers à passer.

Ça allait être intéressant.

« Donc, Kurt, Blaine, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? » demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur son bureau.

Blaine bondit immédiatement devant la classe, clé USB à la main. Kurt resta à sa table, semblant encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Kurt, viens là », dit Blaine, roulant des yeux.

Semblant plutôt réticent, Kurt rejoignit Blaine. Blaine tendit la clé USB à Holly.

« Pourriez-vous mettre ceci dans votre ordinateur, Miss Holiday ? »

Holly lui sourit. « Bien sûr. » Elle prit la clé USB et la brancha dans le moniteur alors que Blaine abaissait l'écran. La présentation s'afficha sur l'écran, et le titre fit presque rire Holly.

_Les Garçons Seront des Garçons._

Holly était quasiment sûre sur quoi cette présentation allait être, et elle devait l'admettre – c'était plutôt audacieux des garçons.

« Pour info, c'était l'idée de _Blaine. _Je n'ai absolument pas contribuer, j'ai juste mis mon nom dessus. Si j'ai une mauvaise note, tant pis », dit Kurt, s'appuyant sur le mur à côté de l'écran. « En fait, _il _a mis mon nom dessus. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurai pas mis. »

Blaine roula des yeux. « Ne sois pas si dramatique, Kurt. Allons-y, d'accord ? »

« _Tu _peux faire ça. Je ne dis _rien. _»"

Blaine soupira, mais utilisa la télécommande pour passer au diapo suivant, titré _Les Mécanismes. _Alors que Blaine commençait à expliquer exactement comment deux garçons avaient des relations sexuelles, Holly vit Kurt se prendre la tête dans les mains, ses oreilles _très _rouges. Les garçons dans la salle semblait essayer de ne pas vomir, et les filles avaient leurs mains devant leurs bouches, les yeux grand ouverts. Holly elle-même essayait de ne pas sourire. C'était fortement amusant.

Finissant avec le premier diapo, Blaine cliqua sur le deuxième. « Maintenant, nous avons une vidéo à vous montrez ! »

La tête de Kurt remonta d'un seul coup. « _Blaine Nathaniel Anderson, je t'ai dit de ne __**pas **__mettre cette vidéo ! _»

L'ignorant, Blaine appuya sur play. La mâchoire de Holly tomba alors que la scène de la tente de _Brokeback Mountain _commença. Elle quitta rapidement le diaporama.

« Les garçons, suivez-moi chez le Principal Figgins, _maintenant _! Le reste d'entre vous restez assis jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne; j'ai le sentiment que je ne serais pas revenue », dit Holly.

Kurt et Blaine sortirent de la classe devant Holly, Kurt envoya des regards mortels à Blaine et il lui renvoyait des regards désolés.

« Je suis si désolé, Miss Holiday », dit Kurt, regardant droit devant lui.

Holly soupira. « Continuez juste à marcher les garçons. »

…

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là ! _Je _n'ai rien fait ! » Burt entendit Kurt dire.

Mon Dieu, c'était ces deux-là. Burt avait reçu un appel de Figgins disant qu'il devait venir à McKinley, mais il n'avait pas dit pour quoi. Burt avait quelque peu supposer que c'était pour Finn, mais quelque chose en lui avait été sûr que c'étaient Kurt et Blaine.

Burt entra dans le bureau de Figgins et ferma la porte derrière lui. Figgins était derrière son bureau, Holly Holiday se tenait à côté de Figgins, et Kurt et Blaine étaient assis sur le canapé contre le mur.

Burt s'assit dans l'une des deux chaises. « C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Ou attendons-nous Mr et Mrs Anderson ? »

« Nous n'avons pas pu contacter les Anderson, donc nous vous le dirons juste maintenant », dit Figgins.

Burt vit Blaine semblant un peu contrarié, probablement parce que ses parents montraient leur attitude indifférente envers leur fils, et fut surpris quand Kurt n'essaya pas des le réconforter – plutôt, il le fusilla du regard.

« Kurt et Blaine avaient un projet en cours d'éducation sexuelle et ils ont...été un peu trop loin », dit Holly.

« Oh non, _Blaine _a été trop loin. _Je _n'avait rien à voir avec _tout ça_. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Miss Holiday », dit Kurt avant que Burt ne put ouvrir sa bouche.

Burt soupira et regarda Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Et Kurt, tu aurais pu intervenir. Blaine aurait écouté. »

« J'ai essayé d'intervenir ! » dit Kurt. « Il _n'a pas _écouté ! »

« Kurt, es-tu en colère contre moi ? » demanda Blaine, faisant ses yeux de chien battu à Kurt.

« Oui », siffla Kurt.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il s'est _exactement _passé ? » demanda Burt, commençant à être frustré.

« Les garçons ont fait un projet sur le sexe gay », dit Figgins, faisant Burt fusiller les adolescents du regard. « Et...ils ont ajouté une vidéo de la scène de la tente dans _Brokeback Mountain_. »

Burt tendit les bras et frappa l'arrière de la tête de chacun des garçons. « Qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? »

« Aïe ! »

« _Aïe, _Burt ! »

« Mr Hummel ! Vous ne pouvez pas frapper les élèves ! » dit Figgins.

« Oh, si je peux ! » dit Burt. Il désigna Kurt du doigt. « Celui-là est mon fils. »

« Oui, mais Blaine- » commença Holly, mais Burt l'interrompit.

« Je n'aime juste pas celui-là. »

Blaine plaça sa main sur son cœur. « Je souffre, Burt. »

« La ferme, Blaine. »

« Tu le méritais », marmonna Kurt.

« La ferme, Kurt. »

« _Pour la dernière fois, __**je n'ai rien fait !**__ C'était l'idée de Blaine ! »_

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est assez », dit Figgins. « Kurt, tu aurais pu faire ton propre projet, par conséquent tu fais partie de ceci- »

Kurt commença à cogner sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. « Je hais ma vie...Je hais ma vie...Je hais ma vie... »

« -et j'ai peur que je doive vous suspendre tous les deux pendant une semaine. »

Kurt se figea. Blaine essaya de mettre un bras autour de sa taille, mais Kurt claqua sa main.

« Attendez, attendez », dit Burt. « Est-ce que c'était le projet dont le sujet ne devait pas être approuvé ? »

Holly hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, si le sujet ne devait pas être approuvé, comment diable étaient-ils censés savoir que c'était interdit ? » demanda Burt. Kurt et Blaine le regardèrent comme s'ils voulaient l'embrasser. Burt cacha un sourire.

« Mr Hummel, je suis sûr que c'est plutôt évident que ce film est inapproprié pour le montrer à une classe pleine de troisièmes », dit Figgins.

Burt haussa les épaules. « J'ai laissé _Kurt _le regarder quand _il _était en troisième. Il était assez mature pour supposer, et je suis sûr que ces gosses ont vu bien pire. Ce n'est pas comme si la scène de la tente _montre _quelque chose. »

Blaine ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose. « Blaine Anderson, si tu dis _un mot _je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper une nouvelle fois. » Blaine ferma sa bouche.

« Oui, eh bien- » commença Figgins.

« Ou est-ce inapproprié parce que ce sont deux hommes ? » demanda Burt, plissant les yeux. « Avez-vous un problème avec le style de vie de mon fils et de son petit-ami ? » Burt pouvait voir Holly se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Figgins bafouilla. « N-non, pas du tout ! Juste- »

« Écoutez, je ne vois aucune raison de suspendre Kurt et Blaine. On leur a en gros dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, donc pourquoi ne blâmez-vous pas le professeur à la place des élèves ? »

La mâchoire de Holly tomba, mais Burt s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimait la femme de toute façon.

Figgins réfléchit une minute avant de se tourner vers Holly. « Mr Hummel a raison, Miss Holiday. »

« Donc nous pouvons partir ? » demanda Kurt, plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr que oui », dit Burt. Il se leva. « Allons-y, les garçons. »

Kurt et Blaine suivirent Burt hors du bureau. Burt pouvait entendre Figgins faire la leçon à Holly quand il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le hall, Blaine frappa de nouveau Blaine derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! C'était pour quoi cette fois ? »

« Pour avoir presque attiré des ennuis à mon fils. »

« Oui, ce n'était _pas juste_, Blaine », pleurnicha Kurt, croisant les bras.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt », dit Blaine, faisant la moue. Il essaya d'enrouler ses bras autour de Kurt, mais il le poussa. « Kurt, allez ! »

Burt essaya de ne pas rire au regard de Blaine et au fait que Kurt était littéralement en train de pousser Blaine loin de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça.

« Non, je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Blaine Nathaniel. »

« Mais je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère contre moi ! » s'écria Blaine. « S'il-te-plaît, Kurt ? Je suis vraiment, _vraiment _désolé ? »

Kurt attendit une autre minute avant d'abandonner. Il laça ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine et pressa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Blaine. « Très bien. Tu es pardonné. »

_Mince, _pensa Burt, riant. _C'était drôle à regarder._

« Est-ce qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? » demanda Kurt à Burt.

Burt soupira. « Non, Kurt. Tu as dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ce projet, et je m'attends à ces choses venant de Blaine maintenant, alors... »

« Youpi ! » dit Blaine, sautant de haut en bas. Il s'arrêta. « Attendez...est-ce que vous venez juste de m'insulter ? »

Burt se retourna et partit. « Devine, Blaine. »

* * *

**N/A : Oh mon Dieu, vous ne SAVEZ même pas combien de temps ça m'a pris à écrire. Vous savez combien c'est dur d'écrire quand vous regardez le week-end Harry Potter à la télé ?**

**Voilà, Meaghan, tu as eu ta maltraitance des enfants ;)**

**Neuf pages – et l'une d'entre elles est juste ma note d'auteur...génial !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, parce que je l'ai certainement fait !**

* * *

_***Aux USA, le lycée commence à partir de la troisième et dure donc quatre ans.**_

* * *

_**N/T : Putain. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas publié hier : ce chapitre fait deux fois la taille d'un chapitre habituel, et comme je n'avais pas fini de le traduire hier, je me suis dit qu'il **_**_valait bien au moins deux chapitres !_**

**_Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le souhaitez, alors j'en profite : BONNE ANNÉE 2013 ! (Et joyeux Noël très en retard x)_**

**_C'était la dernière partie de mon cadeau, mais je re-publierai très vite. Pas avant mercredi, c'est sûr, mais attendez-vous à un chapitre dans les dix jours qui viennent._**

**_J'en profite aussi pour vous rappelez que ceci n'est qu'une traduction, et j'apprécie que parfois vous pensiez que c'est moi qui écrit, mais non, je ne suis que la traductrice ;) J'aimerais aussi tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui me donnent l'envie de continuer à traduire, comme je sais que vous attendez :) J'ai d'ailleurs un nouveau projet de traduction, même si je ne suis pas sûre pour l'instant et que je dois demander à l'auteure...Mais j'aimerais votre avis, puisque si je commence à traduire une autre fanfiction, ça veut dire que les chapitres de NDP serons moins fréquents. Mais je vous garantie que la fiction que je veux traduire vaut le coup !_**

**_Voilà voilà, mes chères (et chers ?), j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon petit cadeau :)_**

**_- Cécilia_**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Kurt en colère

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Kurt en colère**_

**_N/A : _Vous êtes tous si adorables ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire !**

**Vous pensez que vous pouvez me donner, genre, dix reviews de plus ? Je veux vraiment, **_**vraiment **_**atteindre 200 !**

**Prompt time ! **_**Anonyme (EC) : Blaine essaie de mettre Kurt en colère...parce que Blaine semble aimer Kurt en colère.**_

**J'ai changé un peu. Le prompt disait que Blaine 'insultait' Kurt, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'insultes qui ne nous ferait pas haïr Blaine, donc il va juste essayer de le provoquer.**

* * *

Burt ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour comprendre l'esprit qui appartenait à Blaine Anderson. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le voulait.

C'était samedi soir, et Blaine, Kurt, Puck, et Finn étaient assis dans le salon regardant un match. Enfin, Blaine, Puck, et Finn regardait le match – Kurt jouait sur son téléphone. Burt s'assit sur son fauteuil et se tourna vers la télé.

« C'est quoi le score ? » demanda-t-il.

Blaine, Puck, et Finn répondirent tous en même temps, faisant Kurt rouler des yeux. Blaine regarda Kurt du coin de l'œil, se mordant la lèvre. Burt fronça les sourcils quand Blaine commença à donner des petits coups à la cuisse de Kurt.

Ne lâchant pas son téléphone des yeux, Kurt tapa sur la main de Blaine. « Blaine, arrête, chéri. »

Blaine fit la moue. Il remua son doigt le long des côtes de Kurt. Kurt s'éloigna du doigt, mais Blaine suivit. Glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, Kurt laça ses doigts à ceux de Blaine.

« Bébé, s'il-te-plaît arrête ? » demanda-t-il, pressant un baiser sur la joue de Blaine.

Blaine retira sa main pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Kurt, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Burt s'empêcha de rire alors que Kurt poussait gentiment Blaine.

« Blaine », dit Kurt, regardant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux. « Non. » Il tourna son attention vers la télé, mais ne semblait pas y payer vraiment attention.

Puck lançait un drôle de regard à Blaine. Il murmura quelque chose à Finn, qui tourna sa tête vers Blaine, aussi. Blaine ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder Kurt. Burt vit un regard sur le visage de Blaine qui signalait qu'il avait eu une autre idée.

Avec sa main libre, Blaine pointa un doigt juste à côté de la joue de Kurt mais ne la touchant pas. « Je ne te touche pas. »

« Je sais. » Kurt sourit narquoisement, un regard malicieux dans ses yeux.

Blaine souffla et se rassit contre le canapé, croisant les bras. Burt rit légèrement des manières dramatiques du garçon. Il nota un sourire sur le visage de Puck. Le garçon à la crête fit un clin d'œil à Blaine avant de se pencher par dessus l'accoudoir du canapé.

Puck passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt. « Hummel, tes cheveux sont vraiment doux. »

Kurt frappa la main de Puck pour l'éloigner. « Noah Puckerman, tu re_touches _mes cheveux et je te tue ! »

Blaine redressa la tête. Marmonnant, Kurt essaya d'arranger ses cheveux sans miroir et laque alors que Blaine donnait un énorme sourire à Puck.

« T'es dingue ? » souffla Finn à Puck.

Puck haussa les épaules. « J'essaie juste d'aider Blaine. »

Burt était confus. Pourquoi Blaine avait besoin d'aide ?

Une fois que Kurt fut satisfait avec ses cheveux, il se rassit dans le canapé. Sans aucune hésitation, Blaine utilisa ses deux mains pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Kurt à tel point qu'ils pointaient dans toutes les directions. Semblant content de lui-même, Blaine regarda Kurt avec espoir.

Kurt plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, se blottissant contre lui. « Tu veux bien jouer avec mes cheveux, Blaine ? »

La mâchoire de Blaine tomba, mais il leva sa main loyalement pour la passer dans les cheveux de Kurt, massant doucement en jouant avec. Kurt émit un petit bruit de satisfaction.

Burt fronça les sourcils. Blaine était littéralement _autorisé _à toucher les cheveux de Kurt – donc pourquoi le garçon était-il contrarié ?

Puck murmura quelque chose à Finn, qui blanchit.

« Pas question, mec, je ne veux _pas _mourir. »

Puck roula des yeux. « Allez, Finn, donne un coup de main au mec. »

_Avec quoi ? _pensa Burt.

Soupirant, Finn se leva et alla derrière le canapé. Baissant lentement le bras, il fit glissé le téléphone de Kurt hors de sa poche.

« Voyons voir avec qui Kurt a textoté... » fit-il.

Kurt se leva du canapé et se rua vers Finn, qui tint son téléphone au dessus de la tête de Kurt. Kurt leva les bras pour attraper le téléphone, mais Finn le tint plus haut.

« _Rends-moi mon téléphone, Finn !_ »

Blaine sauta derrière le canapé, faisant tomber la mâchoire de Burt. Ses meubles n'étaient pas fait pour être grimpés dessus !

« Lance-moi le téléphone, Finn ! » dit Blaine, levant les mains.

Souriant, Finn fit ce que Blaine avait demandé, faisant Kurt tourner la tête comiquement. Burt rit à l'air frustré de Kurt, et son fils le fusilla du regard.

« Merci, Papa », marmonna-t-il, faisant Burt rire encore plus.

Puck joignit Finn et Blaine dans leur jeu de se balancer le téléphone de Kurt. Kurt était au milieu d'eux, sa tête suivant le téléphone alors qu'il était lancé d'un garçon à l'autre.

Kurt s'arrêta soudainement. Il s'étreignit et regarda ses pieds. Il renifla très fort, et Burt vit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Blaine se figea, et le téléphone le percuta à la poitrine. Il grimaça, mais Burt ne pensa pas que c'était de douleur physique.

« Oh, Kurtie, je suis désolé ! » cria-t-il, se ruant vers Kurt et l'attirant dans ses bras.

« Soumis », toussa Puck.

Kurt poussa Blaine. « Ne me touche pas, Anderson », dit-il, ramassant son téléphone. Il se tourna et fusilla Blaine du regard. « Tu me fais _ça _et t'attends à ce que je te pardonne avec seulement une excuse ? »

Burt fut très confus quand une expression satisfait s'étala sur le visage de Blaine. Il frappa des mains joyeusement. Puck et Finn allaient se taper dans la main quand Kurt éclata de rire.

« Oh, Blainey », fit Kurt, passant un doigt sur le torse de Blaine. « Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère. »

Blaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Kurt du regard. « Mince, Kurt ! Pourquoi suis-je le _seul _qui ne puisse pas te mettre en colère ? »

« Oh, tu me mets en colère, Blaine », dit Kurt. « Mais pas quand je sais _exactement _ce que tu essaies de faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire, Kurt ? » demanda Blaine innocemment, la lueur de colère ne quittant pas ses yeux.

« Euh...on va monter et jouer à la X-Box », dit Finn. Lui et Puck se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce.

« Je ne vais pas le dire devant mon père », siffla Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Burt, mais les deux garçons l'ignorèrent.

« Peu importe », marmonna Blaine, se tournant pour sortir de la salle.

Kurt attrapa son bras. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi, Blaine ! »

Blaine arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Kurt. « Et tu peux être en colère contre moi ? »

« Oui ! » cria Kurt.

« Les gars- » essaya Burt.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est logique », grommela Blaine.

« Tu as essayé de me mettre en colère parce que me voir en colère t'excites ! » hurla Kurt. « Et tu as essayé _devant mon père !_ »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de faire ?_ » cria Burt, se levant.

Blaine pâlit, mais Kurt vint à sa rescousse.

« Ce n'est rien, Papa. Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça. Quand je suis en colère, Blaine se sent bien. Il aime bien me calmer parce qu'après, on se fait des câlins. Et Blaine est un _gros _monstre à câlins. »

Burt les regarda sceptiquement. « Je ne crois pas que j'achète ça, Kurt. »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Pense ce que tu veux, Papa. »

Burt soupira. Il se rassit, passant ses mains sur son visage. « Juste...montez que je puisse regarder la fin du match tranquillement. »

« D'accord ! » dit Blaine. Il attrapa la main de Kurt et courut vers les escaliers.

« Porte ouverte ! » cria Burt.

« Compris ! »

Burt soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna vers la télé. Avec un peu de chance, le match lui ferait oublier ce qui venait d'arriver.

…

« Tu es très chanceux, Blaine Anderson », marmonna Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine. Les deux étaient sur son lit, s'embrassant et se câlinant. « Je t'ai sauvé d'un destin terrible. »

Blaine sourit, s'écartant. « Je suis chanceux pour une autre raison. »

Kurt sourit. « Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Blaine roula pour être au dessus de Kurt. « Je t'ai mis en colère. »

* * *

**BAHAHA ! Pauvre Blaine – Kurt n'est jamais dupe !**

* * *

**_N/T : I'm baaaaack :) Je sais pas vous, mais personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre ^^_  
**

**_Oh, qui a vu le nouvel épisode de Glee ? Si vous l'avez vu, donnez-moi vos impressions, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez ^^ D'ailleurs, merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, et qui ajoute cette histoire en favoris ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir :) J'aimerai remercier tout spécialement Clina9 qui laisse une review à CHAQUE chapitre ! Vraiment merci du soutien ;)  
_**

**_Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (c'est un de mes préférés, alors ça devrait être rapide ^^)_**

**_- Cécilia_**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le dernier

_**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Le dernier**_

_**N/T : Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Ça fait des semaines que j'aurai dû publier, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de traduire ces temps-ci... Mais heureusement, je suis de retour ! :) Comme vous pouvez le remarquer (pour ceux qui les lisent), j'ai arrêté de traduire les notes d'auteurs. Pour plusieurs raisons : déjà ça me fait perdre un certain temps pour la traduction du chapitre en lui-même et donc augmente le temps entre les différents chapitres; en plus la plupart du temps l'auteur met ses prompts dans la note de début de chapitre, et du coup bah, spoilers. J'ai également d'autres raisons, mais je suppose que vous vous en foutez pas mal, alors je vais vous laissez apprécier ce chapitre :)**_

* * *

« Tu es sûr que personne d'autre n'est à la maison ? » demanda Blaine en suivant Kurt dans la maison. « On s'est pratiquement fait prendre la dernière fois. »

Kurt rit. Il se retourna et immobilisa Blaine contre la porte d'entrée. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine dans un lent baiser.

« Je promets », murmura-t-il en s'écartant, « que personne d'autre n'est- »

« Salut les mecs ! »

Kurt et Blaine gémirent tous deux au son de la voix de Finn. Alors que Blaine fusillait Finn du regard, Kurt se retourna et sourit à son frère.

« Bonjour, Finn. Je croyais que tu étais chez Rachel ? »

_Comment est-ce que Kurt peut être si calme ? _Pensa Blaine. _On a attendu ça toute la journée !_

Finn haussa les épaules. « Ses pères sont là, donc on est venu ici. »

« Vous n'allez pas coucher ensemble, si ? » demanda Blaine.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Blaine », dit gentiment Rachel, apparaissant à côté de Finn.

Kurt roula des yeux. Il attrapa la main de Blaine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « On sera en haut. »

« Porte ouverte ! » cria Finn, riant.

Mais Blaine n'était pas amusé. « La ferme, Finn ! »

Kurt envoya un regard à Blaine qui disait clairement « Sois gentil. » Blaine lui tira la langue, gagnant ainsi un roulement d'yeux.

Blaine ferma la porte de la chambre de Kurt derrière eux, assez fort pour que Finn entende. Il se tourna vers Kurt, qui avait ses bras dans les airs, s'étirant.

Blaine ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il fit un pas derrière Kurt et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, pressant des baisers légers comme des plumes dans le cou de Kurt.

Kurt fredonna et plaça ses mains par dessus celles de Blaine, lâchant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Cela donna l'accès à Blaine au côté du cou de Kurt, suçant à l'endroit où le cou de Kurt rencontrait son épaule.

Kurt gémit. « Blaine », souffla-t-il, s'arrachant des bras de Blaine. « Finn et Rachel sont en bas. »

« Et ? » demanda Blaine, faisant la moue. Il s'assit au pied du lit de Kurt et ouvrit ses bras. « On peut être silencieux. »

Kurt rit avant qu'un sourire coquin n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. « Es-tu sûr de ça ? » murmura-t-il, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux de Blaine.

Blaine gémit de manière embarrassante quand Kurt se jeta sur la peau juste derrière l'oreille de Blaine et suça – _fort._

« Allumeur », gémit-il alors que Kurt s'écartait, souriant.

« Je prouvais mes dires », dit Kurt, se dandinant pour s'ôter des genoux de Blaine.

Oh, il ne s'en allait pas si facilement. Blaine attrapa la taille de Kurt et l'attira sur le lit, Kurt lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Blaine roula au dessus de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Kurt gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Blaine sourit alors qu'il embrassait le cou de Kurt et achevait un suçon sur la clavicule de Kurt. Il _savait _que son petit-ami avait autant voulu ceci que Blaine.

« Blaine », haleta Kurt alors que Blaine déboutonnait rapidement la chemise de Kurt. « La porte... »

« Kurt, je ne m'arrête _pas _maintenant », grogna Blaine alors qu'il passait ses mains sur l'estomac de Kurt.

Kurt commença à rire, mais cela se transforma en cri étranglé quand Blaine commença à bouger contre lui.

Blaine soupira joyeusement quand Kurt retira la chemise de Blaine pour qu'ils soient _tous les deux _torses-nus. Il avait finalement l'attention complète de Kurt, et rien ne lui prendrait.

« Euh, les gars – ooups ! »

Le sang de Blaine ne fit qu'un tour alors que lui et Kurt étaient – _encore une fois –_ interrompus par la voix de Finn.

Il s'assit et se tourna vers Finn. « _Quoi ? _» dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'être méchant, Blaine », renifla Rachel, croisant les bras.

Bien sûr que non il n'y en avait pas !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finn ? » demanda Kurt en soupirant.

Finn toussa l'air gêné. « Eh bien...Je n'ai plus de préservatifs...Est-ce que je pourrais vous en emprunter un ? »

« Emprunter ? » demanda Blaine en roulant des yeux. « On va pas aller te le réclamer après, Finn. »

« Sois gentil ! » siffla Kurt, tapant le bras de Blaine.

« Mais il-! »

« Passe le préservatif, Blaine », interrompit Kurt. Il se pencha pour ajouter dans un murmure « J'aimerais finir. »

Blaine se jeta hors du lit et clopina jusqu'à la commode de Kurt. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et attrapa la boîte de préservatifs. Ouvrant la boîte, il fronça les sourcils.

« Kurt, Finn ne peut pas avoir de préservatif. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Kurt, fusillant Finn du regard quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« Parce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. »

« C'est pas juste ! » dit Finn. « Vous avez déjà dit que je pouvais en avoir un ! »

« Ouais ! » ajouta Rachel. « Finn a raison, Kurt. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, poussant Blaine à bout.

« Oh, _sûrement_ pas ! Je ne renonce _pas _à ce préservatif ! »

« Dommage, parce que Kurt a déjà dit que je pouvais l'avoir ! » dit Finn.

« Je me fiche de ce que Kurt a dit, je les ai acheté ! Donc ils sont _à moi _pour faire ce que _je _veux ! »

« Blaine », dit Kurt doucement.

« Mec, vous avez même pas _besoin _de préservatifs ! »

« Finn », fit Rachel.

Blaine rougit. « Ne fais pas comme si tu sais de quoi tu parles, Hudson ! »

« Je ne veux pas mettre Rachel enceinte, _Anderson _! »

« Alors je suppose que tu ferais mieux d'aller t'acheter des foutus préservatifs ! »

« Pourquoi ne vas-_tu _pas acheter plus de préservatifs ! »

_« Parce que ce __**sont **__mes préservatifs ! »_

« Les garçons ! »

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent pour voir Burt et Carole se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Carole semblait vaguement amusée, tandis que Burt fusillait Finn et Blaine du regard.

Pour la première fois, Blaine remarqua que Kurt était assis avec ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il se sentit immédiatement mal, mais ne put le réconforter.

« Blaine Anderson », dit lentement Burt, « donne-moi le préservatif _tout de suite_. »

Blaine hésita, serrant l'emballage fermement dans sa main.

« _Maintenant, _Blaine ! »

Blaine se hâta de fourrer le préservatif dans la main de Burt. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lit de Kurt et s'écroula dessus, la tête dans l'un des oreillers.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » Blaine entendit Burt demander.

« Eh bien, Papa...tu viens de prendre notre dernier préservatif », vint la réponse de Kurt de sa voix angélique.

Burt soupira, et Blaine put entendre son roulement d'yeux quand il parla. « Finn, Rachel, allez dans la chambre de Finn. Vous deux gardez vos portes ouvertes; Carole et moi serons en bas préparant le dîner.

Quand il n'y plus que Kurt et Blaine, Blaine se retourna pour voir Kurt qui l'observait, un regard amusé sur son visage.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être frustré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine rougit. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas », dit Kurt, souriant. « Je trouve ça adorable...et plutôt drôle. »

« Dommage que nous ne puissions pas finir ce que nous avions commencé maintenant », grommela Blaine.

« Eh bien...n'as-tu pas dit que tes parents seraient de retour chez toi tard ? »

« Ouais...mais ce ne serait un peu évident si on partait soudainement ? »

« Pas si on leur dit que nous allons manger au resto. »

Blaine remit immédiatement sa chemise. « Allons-y. »

* * *

**_N/T : Je voulais juste rajouter que j'allais laisser en ligne les notes d'auteurs déjà traduites. Et aussi que je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ;)_**

**_- Cécilia_**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Jeux de fête

**Traduction de 'We Need To Talk' de darrenchris6**

**Chapitre 19 : Jeux de fête**

_**N/T : Me voilà de retour, et avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que je suis (très) en retard mais figurez vous que j'avais complètement oublié que ce chapitre faisait 7 pages... J'espère que la longueur du chapitre vous fera me pardonner ;). J'ai juste deux petites précisions avant que vous commenciez à lire :**_

_**1. Vous verrez à un moment, les ND commencent à jouer à un jeu qui s'appelle 'Never have I ever' en Anglais, que j'ai traduit 'Jamais de ma vie' : en gros quelqu'un dit 'jamais de ma vie je n'ai fait ça', et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait boivent une gorgée d'alcool. C'est un jeu auquel les Américains aiment jouer en soirée.**_

_**2. Vers la fin du chapitre, sans spoiler, vous trouverez plusieurs fois l'expression 'body shot'. Je ne savais pas comment le traduire alors je l'ai laissée tel quel, même si je suppose que vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire. Sinon, vous verrez bien ;)**_

* * *

« Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à cette fête ? », demanda Blaine alors qu'il sortait de l'allée de la maison de Kurt. « C'est Santana, donc tu _sais _qu'il va y avoir de l'alcool. »

Kurt, assis sur le siège passager, eut un sourire en coin. « Blaine, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. _Je _ne bois pas, _tu _bois. Es-_tu _sûr que tu veux aller à cette fête ? »

Blaine rit. « Touché. Je te promets – je ne boirais rien ce soir. »

…

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Santana main dans la main. Tous les New Directions étaient déjà dans le salon, ainsi que Wes, David, Nick et Jeff.

« Hey, les gars », dit Blaine aux Warblers alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, tirant Kurt à côté de lui.

« Salut », fit Nick, faisant un signe avec sa main libre, l'autre lacée à celle de Jeff.

« Blaine ! Kurt ! », cria Wes.

« Vous nous manquez ! » David jeta ses bras autour de Kurt tandis que Wes attirait Blaine dans une étreinte.

Kurt rit légèrement en poussant David et s'appuya sur Blaine. « Vous nous manquez aussi. »

Wes et David s'assirent par terre aux pieds de Kurt et Blaine avec le reste des New Directions. Rachel était assise sur les genoux de Finn dans le fauteuil, Tina et Mike étaient pelotonnés sur l'autre canapé, et tous les autres étaient assis sur le sol. Tout le monde sauf Santana.

« J'ai l'alcool ! »

Blaine se tourna pour voir Santana entrer par la porte, tenant deux caisses de bière. Brittany était juste derrière elle avec ses propres caisses.

Blaine fixa l'alcool du regard alors que les filles le posaient au milieu du cercle. Il glissa pour s'asseoir à côté de Wes, plus près de la bière.

Kurt bougea et s'assit sur les genoux de Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Non, Blaine », dit-il comme s'il parlait à un chiot. « Méchant. »

Blaine fit la moue. « Juste un petit peu ? »

Kurt leva un sourcil. « Tu m'as promis de ne pas boire _du tout._ »

« Ouais, comme si Blaine ne va pas boire », dit Jeff, un sourire sur son visage.

« Kurt, s'il y a de l'alcool, Blaine va le boire », ajouta Puck, riant.

Kurt bougea de telle sorte à chevaucher les genoux de Blaine, et les pensées de Blaine dévièrent à cause de la proximité de son petit-ami. « Blaine Anderson, si tu bois une _gorgée _d'alcool, il n'y aura pas de sexe pour le prochain _mois_. »

La mâchoire de Blaine tomba. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Kurt eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Tente moi. »

« Sexy », dit Santana, un sourire suggestif sur son visage.

« Mais _tout le monde _doit boire », dit Brittany.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Finn.

« Parce qu'on va jouer à des jeux ! »

Blaine entendit à peine l'échange. Kurt le chevauchait toujours, et il avait commencé à embrasser son cou, s'arrêtant à cet endroit sensible juste derrière l'oreille de Blaine. Blaine se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement alors que Kurt emmêlait ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine, tirant légèrement.

« Est-ce que vous deux allez jouer, ou est-ce que vous allez juste vous bécoter pour le reste de la soirée ? », demanda Artie avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Blaine pleurnicha quand Kurt s'éloigna de lui, un rougissement teintant ses joues. « Désolé. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour distraire Blaine. »

Wes rit légèrement. « Désolé, mais Blaine va devoir boire. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? », questionna Kurt.

« On joue à Jamais de ma vie », l'informa Rachel. _(voir note en haut de chapitre)_

Blaine réalisa enfin que tout le monde avait bougé d'où ils étaient assis pour s'asseoir en cercle. Chacun d'eux avait une bouteille de bière devant eux, et Blaine espéra que le groupe allait poser des questions auxquelles il pourrait boire.

« Vous êtes tous prêts ? », demanda Santana, et tout le monde acquiesça.

« Je commence », dit Kurt, et Blaine retint un autre gémissement. « Jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu de relations sexuelles avec une fille. » Tout le monde à l'exception de la plupart des filles, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, et Sam, but une gorgée.

« Ça n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter à 'relations sexuelles' ? », demanda Finn.

Blaine renifla, puis commença à rire dans sa main. Des rires s'échappèrent de sa bouche, et il agrippa son estomac.

Mike se tourna vers Blaine. « Mec, ça va ? »

« Je vais b-bien, Mike », rit Blaine. Kurt le fusilla du regard, et Blaine se calma immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? », demanda Finn.

« OK, Finn, ton tour ! », s'exclama Kurt quand il vit Nick ouvrir sa bouche. Les Warblers lui sourirent malicieusement.

« Hm...jamais de ma vie je n'ai embrassé de garçon. »

Blaine regarda Kurt avec insistance en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Kurt lui lança un regard avant de prendre lui-même une gorgée de sa propre bière. Toutes les filles, Nick, Jeff, Wes et David burent également.

« Je savais que c'était une école gay ! », cria Puck, pointant Wes et David du doigt.

« Mec, on est hétéro », dit David. « On s'est juste retrouvé tous les deux sous une branche de gui. Et tu connais les règles. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment un accident », dit Nick, et Jeff pouffa de rire.

« Quoi ? », interrogea Wes.

« On avait planifié ça », dit Kurt nonchalamment. Les New Directions éclatèrent de rire devant les expressions de Wes et David.

« C'est évident que vous deux êtes fous l'un de l'autre », ajouta Blaine, ricanant.

David sourit diaboliquement. « Jamais de ma vie je n'ai regardé un film porno gay. »

Kurt, Blaine, et Puck prirent tous une gorgée de leurs bières. Les yeux se tournèrent vers Puck.

« Quoi ? C'était sur l'ordinateur de Hummel et je m'ennuyais ! »

Maintenant, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kurt, qui rougissait plus qu'il n'avait jamais rougi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? », siffla-t-il à l'intention de Puck.

« _Pas _le sujet là, Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à regarder un film porno ? », demanda Finn, les sourcils levés.

« Finn Hudson, ne me lance pas sur le sujet de _ton_ historique Internet », dit Kurt, roulant des yeux.

Blaine regarda les deux frères se chamailler pendant quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne recommence à jouer. Les participants commencèrent à cibler leurs victimes, et une demie-heure plus tard, Blaine _et _Kurt étaient grisés.

Blaine s'appuya sur Kurt, se pelotonnant contre lui. « Kurtie...Kurtie, je t'aime. »

Des rires aigus s'échappèrent de la parfaite bouche de Kurt. « Hey, Blainey », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Blaine. « Devine quoi ? Je t'aime aussi ! »

Blaine glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et enfouit son nez dans le cou du garçon. « Bien. Parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans ton amour », dit-il, ses mots commençants à se mélanger.

Mercedes et Tina couinèrent. « Vous êtes trop mignons ! » fit Tina.

« J'en veux un », dit Mercedes, retombant contre Sam.

« À moi », marmonna Kurt, entourant les épaules de Blaine de ses bras.

« Et si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille ? » s'écria soudainement Quinn.

Sam se redressa. « Ohmondieu, oui ! »

Brittany attrapa l'une des nombreuses bouteilles vides et la fit tourner au milieu du cercle et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle désigne Kurt.

« Non », grogna Blaine alors que Brittany se dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'endroit où Blaine tenait toujours Kurt dans ses bras.

Riant, Kurt poussa Blaine loin de lui et rencontra Brittany à mi-chemin. Kurt tenta seulement un rapide bisou, mais Brittany jeta ses bras autour de son cou et essaya de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt. Le sourire insouciant disparut du visage de Kurt alors qu'il essayait de détacher la bouche de Brittany de la sienne.

Blaine s'avança et les sépara brusquement. Brittany tomba la tête en avant et Kurt retomba contre Blaine en lâchant un souffle. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de Blaine et pleurnicha, « C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les filles. »

Blaine caressa les cheveux de Kurt et murmura dans son oreille, « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Kurt leva la tête vers lui, la bouche en cœur, et Blaine se baissa pour l'embrasser. Quelques tours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Finn de faire tourner la bouteille.

Elle atterrit sur Blaine.

Blaine poussa légèrement la bouteille avec son pied pour qu'elle désigne Rachel. Riant, Puck la remit à sa place, pointant vers Blaine.

« Non, mec, j'ai dû embrasser Mike donc tu dois embrasser Finn. »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, qui semblait hésiter entre ne pas vouloir regarder ça...et _vouloir _regarder ça.

« Allez, Puck, c'est le copain de mon frère », protesta Finn.

« Et alors ? », dit Wes. « Tu as lancé, ça a atterri sur Blaine, donc tu dois l'embrasser. »

Nick et Jeff acquiescèrent. « C'est pas comme si ça doit être plus qu'un bisou », dit Nick.

« Ouais, t'inquiètes pas Finn, on sait tous que tu es hétéro », dit David.

« Est-ce que je peux l'embrasser sur la joue ? », demanda Blaine, se mordant la lèvre.

Santana secoua la tête. « Nope. »

« Front ? »

« Nan. »

« Nez ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Orei- ? »

Blaine fut interrompu par Finn qui attrapa sa tête et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils se séparèrent lentement, un regard horrifié sur le visage de Finn.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça », s'étouffa Finn, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Rachel.

« Ton frère m'a attaqué, Kurtie », gémit Blaine, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kurt.

Kurt rit. « Il n'a pas fait ça méchamment », roucoula-t-il à l'oreille de Blaine.

« Ce jeu est ennuyant », dit Artie. « Jouons à action ou vérité ! »

Tout le monde se réjouit. Artie ayant eu l'idée de jouer, il posa la première question.

« Quinn, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Dans cette pièce, qui serait le plus mauvais coup ? »

Quinn réfléchit une minute, balaya la salle du regard. « Je dois choisir donc... Rachel. »

Rachel bafouilla et Finn continua de regarder fixement devant lui. Blaine regarda Finn le dévisager, mais ce dernier reporta son regard ailleurs quand il vit que Blaine l'avait remarqué. Souriant, Blaine enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Kurt.

Quinn se tourna vers Tina. « Action ou vérité ? »

Tina sourit. « Action ! »

« Choisis quelqu'un et assieds-toi sur ses genoux pendant dix minutes, et ça ne peut pas être Mike », dit Quinn, en souriant.

Tina se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Wes. Le Warbler la regarda, un air confus sur le regard. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'assois sur _mes_ genoux ? »

« Parce que t'es asiatique. »

« Je suis asiatique », cria Blaine, en s'asseyant et en levant les bras.

Riant de nouveau, Kurt s'assit sur les genoux de Blaine. « Là. »

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et enfouit sa tête entre ses omoplates « Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

Tina reporta son regard sur Blaine. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité », répondit Blaine, qui ne voulait pas que Kurt bouge.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà passé pour un débile devant quelqu'un qui te plaisait ? »

En même temps Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, et Kurt commencèrent à chanter "When I Get You Alone". Kurt lui, s'était levé et avait commencé à danser, distrayant Blaine avec ses hanches.

« Et bien Blaine a l'air occupé, on va donc dire oui _pour_ lui », dit David, souriant de manière moqueuse à Blaine.

Remarquant enfin que la chanson était finie, Kurt se rassit à côté de Blaine. Blaine fit un bruit de mécontentement.

« Finn, action ou vérité ? », demanda Blaine.

« Vérité », lâcha Finn.

« Suis-je le premier garçon que tu aies jamais embrassé ? »

« Oui. Kurt, action ou vérité ? »

Kurt se mordit les lèvres de la manière la plus adorable en réfléchissant à sa réponse. « Mmh…vérité ! »

« Es-tu vierge ? »

Kurt rougit. « Non. »

« Je le savais ! », hurla Jeff.

« Eh ben Hummel ! »

« C'EST CHAUD ! »

Blaine rit et Kurt enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Blaine. Puis sans lever les yeux, Kurt dit, « Jeff, action ou vérité ? »

« Quelle est ta chose préférée chez le sexe opposé ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Warbler blond, dont le visage était rouge pétant. « Sérieux, Kurt ? », marmonna-t-il. « Tu vas me demander _ça _? »

Kurt, de nouveau heureux et pompette, se redressa et rit joyeusement. « Oui ! »

Jeff soupira. « Euh...leurs cheveux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jeff commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Tina. « Ils sont très doux. »

Tina s'éloigna. « Euh...merci, Jeff. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec les cheveux de Nick ? »

« D'accord ! » Alors qu'il faisait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Nick, Jeff se tourna vers Blaine. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

Jeff eut un regard machiavélique. « Je te défie de donner un surnom mignon à tous les gens présents dans cette salle. »

Blaine fit tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Soupirant, il leva les yeux et commença avec Mercedes.

« Mercy. Sammy. Nicky. Wessy. Davey. Chang-Chang. Mikey. Quinnie l'ourson. » Tout le monde le fixa des yeux pendant trois secondes avant qu'il ne continue. « Satan. Britt-Britt. No-No. Artsie. Ray-Ray. » Blaine s'arrêta de nouveau à Finn. Il hésita d'un air gêné avant de dire, « Finnegan. Et Kurtie ! » Il tomba contre Kurt et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Très créatif, Blaine », dit Jeff, roulant des yeux.

« Quinnie l'ourson ? », demanda Quinn, un sourcil levé.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Satan, action ou vérité ! »

Santana sourit d'un air satisfait. « Action. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Euh...Euh... »

« D'accord, Blaine ne sait pas faire d'actions, donc on va en trouver une à sa place », dit David.

« Blaine te défie de faire un strip-tease », dit Wes.

« Pas du tout ! », s'écria Blaine, mais Santana l'ignora. Avec un regard séduisant, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au milieu du cercle. Elle fit son strip-tease puis se rassit seulement en soutien-gorge et culotte.

Blaine vit Wes et David fermer leurs bouches brusquement. Il trembla tellement il essayait de retenir ses rires. Si seulement ils savaient...

Santana sourit à Kurt. « Action ou vérité, Kurt ? »

« Action », marmonna Kurt, sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine pouvait entendre à quel point il était fatigué. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille du garçon plus âgé.

Santana claqua ses mains ensemble. « Je te défie de faire un body shot sur Blaine. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. « Q-Quoi ? »

L'esprit de Blaine se vida. Kurt devait faire un body shot sur lui...Il devait le lécher._.._Blaine croisa les jambes.

« Tu l'as entendue », dit Puck, souriant.

« Et j'ai le droit de choisir où », dit Santana. « Brittany, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher tout ce dont on a besoin ? »

Brittany se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine pour aller chercher ce que Santana avait demandé.

Kurt soupira. « Où est-ce que je le fais ? » Santana remua ses sourcils. « Pas là ! »

« Hmm… », dit Santana, pensive. « Tu vas faire un body shot du haut de son pantalon jusqu'à son col. »

Blaine arracha pratiquement sa chemise, oubliant les suçons sur ses abdos. Kurt adorait ses abdos...

« Blaine! Pourquoi tu as toutes ces blessures ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? »,demanda Brittany, qui revenait de la cuisine rapportant du sel, un shot de tequila, et une tranche de citron.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaine, et il y eut des cris de surprise.

« Cela s'appelle des _suçons_, Britt », dit Santana.

« Oh ! Comme ceux que tu me fais ? »

Les yeux de David et Wes sortirent de leurs orbites quand ils entendirent le commentaire de Brittany.

Santana rougit. « Oui. »

Brittany tendit les ustensiles pour le body shot à un Kurt devenu très rouge. « Voilà, dauphin ! »

Blaine ne pouvait rester immobile tant il avait hâte. Avec des mains tremblantes, Kurt prit le shot de tequila et le sel et les posa à côté de Blaine. Il prit la tranche de citron et se pencha pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Blaine.

« Calme-toi, amour. Si tu continues à gesticuler, ça va être très compliqué. » Il fourra la tranche dans la bouche de Blaine, faisant taire efficacement Blaine qui s'apprêtait à parler. « Maintenant, allonge-toi. »

Blaine se positionna de telle sorte à être sur son dos. Kurt se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et commença à déplacer sa langue sur les abdominaux de Blaine. Le gémissement que Blaine laissa échapper lui sembla très bruyant, mais était sûrement étouffé pour tous les autres. Kurt s'arrêta à la clavicule de Blaine, mais ne retira pas sa langue. À la place, il fit rapidement un suçon, qui fit gémir Blaine de nouveau. Blaine leva une main pour empêcher Kurt d'enlever sa bouche, mais Kurt se rassit pour verser le sel le long de la bande qu'il venait de lécher.

« Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver ça très sexy ? », Blaine entendit Mercedes murmurer. Mais ensuite la langue de Kurt était de retour sur lui, et _qui diable était Mercedes ?_

Kurt but le shot de tequila, puis usa de sa langue adroite pour aller chercher la tranche de citron dans la bouche de Blaine.

« Fini », dit-il après avoir craché la tranche hors de sa propre bouche.

« Eh bien, _putain _», soupira Blaine, toujours allongé. Il respirait difficilement et pouvait sentir les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes sur lui. Il s'assit. « Oui ? »

Kurt pouffa et se remit à califourchon sur Blaine. « Tu as juré, Blainey. Je pense que personne ne t'a jamais entendu jurer à part _moi_. »

Blaine regarda par dessus l'épaule de Kurt et sourit d'un air suffisant. « Rien à voir ici, les gens. Remettez vos yeux dans leurs orbites. »

« Finn, je suis fatiguée », gémit Rachel, s'allongeant sur ses genoux.

« Ouais, on devrait tous aller se coucher », dit Sam, se levant.

« D'accord, trouvez quelque part où vous pouvez dormir », dit Santana, tirant Brittany vers les escaliers. « À demain matin. »

Blaine retira la couverture du canapé et attrapa deux oreillers. Se pelotonnant sous la couverture, Blaine attira Kurt contre sa poitrine et pressa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il.

Kurt bougea de façon à être allongé sur Blaine et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, léchant sa lèvre du bas. Blaine haleta de surprise, donnant à Kurt l'opportunité d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche. Blaine gémit quand Kurt embrassa son cou, s'arrêtant au suçon qu'il avait laissé pendant le body shot et commença à l'agrandir.

« Kurt », souffla Blaine. « On n'est pas tous seuls ici. »

Kurt geignit alors que Blaine le poussait. « Mais Blainey... »

Blaine rit légèrement, prenant Kurt dans ses bras. « Dors, Kurtie. Je t'aime. »

Kurt poussa un soupir heureux. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, et Kurt essaya de l'intensifier de nouveau, il fit cette fois quelque chose qui fit Blaine lâcher un gémissement très bruyant.

« OH MON DIEU ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER VOUS DEUX ! », cria Wes, pelotonné contre David.

Éclatant de rire, Kurt se blottit contre Blaine, qui rit dans les cheveux du contre-ténor.

« T'aime », murmura Kurt de nouveau à moitié endormi.

Blaine sourit. « T'aime aussi. »

* * *

_**N/T : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je suis personnellement plutôt fière de cette trad :) Je préfère ne pas donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, comme ça je ne serais pas en retard, mais très bientôt. Il faut bien que je m'occupe en attendant la saison 5 de Glee ;)**_

_**- Cécilia.**_


End file.
